Sky Full of Lights
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: Vivir en tu encierro y morir sin conocer la alegria o aferrarte a ese brillante rayo de sol que entra por tu ventana? Cuando tu vida esta en completa oscuridad recurrir a la luz no hace mal. El problema es no querer regresar a esa oscuridad que sabes te hace dano. Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

**Sky Full of Light**

**1.**

No recordaba la cara de sus padres pero sabía que él había sido lo más importante para ellos. Los extrañaba, y mucho pero no al punto de tirarse a llorar por ellos o lamentarse cada día de su vida, eso era para la gente ridícula que no podía ver la felicidad así estuviera en frente de su cara.

Cuando ellos murieron no lo dejaron solo. Iruka y Kakashi, amigos y socios de la familia, se hicieron cargo de él enseñándole todo lo que debía saber para que algún día asumiera el lugar que habían dejado sus padres.

No había sido tarea fácil porque de pequeño había sido absolutamente engreído y juguetón pero con unos cuantos trucos lograron captar su atención y despertaron su mente para el aprendizaje. Después de eso sus tutores no habían tenido más problemas con él, excepto cuando se perdía.

Cuando se perdía era fácil de encontrar porque su color de cabello destacaba rápidamente. De todas maneras buscarlo cuando se escondía era diferente porque era difícil saber hacia donde había ido. Cualquier cosa parecía poder captar su atención. Un globo, comida, algún juguete en una vitrina, algún olor extraño, un color brillante o el aspecto de una persona diferente. Buscarlo era un dolor de cabeza. Iruka aprendió rápidamente a encontrarlo intentando llamar su atención con sonidos fuertes, como era una persona curiosa no podía resistirse saber de donde provenía el sonido.

Su vida trascurrida entre viajes de un país a otro por causa de negocios o simplemente unas vacaciones alejadas del bullicio.

El colegio no era de importancia porque las clases las llevaba con él, Iruka era un profesor experimentado en medio de todo y Kakashi a pesar de no ser profesor era capaz de hacerse entender cuando dominaba algún tema. De todas maneras para que él no perdiera sociabilidad con niños de su edad siempre se tomaba en cuenta hacerlo jugar con cualquier niño que estuviera por la zona.

En otras palabras había logrado hacer amistades en varias partes del mundo lo que llevaba al siguiente punto. Idiomas. No los podía dominar del todo pero si los podía entender. Era fluido en el inglés, francés, español y portugués y por supuesto su lengua natal, japonés. El chino era algo que no se acostumbraba porque confundía los kanjis.

Hubieran podido quedarse más tiempo en otros países afianzando idiomas pero sus tutores sabían que en determinadas épocas del año era importante que se mantuviera en su propia casa como por ejemplo para su cumpleaños o para el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres o la Navidad y el Año Nuevo.

El sentía por momentos su vida demasiado tranquila, como si necesitara añadir algo de emoción, buscar alguna aventura o descubrir un secreto. En verdad no sabía que era pero sentía que esa emoción podría pasar en cualquier momento, solo tenía que estar pendiente a la oportunidad.

"Hey Naruto! Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad que el avión ya va a aterrizar"- le advirtió Iruka que estaba a su lado. La aeromoza ya había pasado a su costado recordándole que tenía que hacerlo pero él estaba en otro mundo. Los dos estaban regresando de un viaje de dos meses por toda Europa. Habían sido dos meses algo ajetreados llevándolo a visitar museos y conocer lugares históricos que por momentos parecían aburrirle.

"¿De verdad ya vamos a llegar? Me muero de ganas de ir al baño…"

"Pero al final del pasillo hay uno. ¿Por qué no has ido?"- le preguntó

"Necesito ir al baño para hacer algo más que el número uno… eso no lo puedo hacer aquí"- estaba intentando no pensar mucho en ello pero no estaba funcionando. No debió comerse todos esos caramelos y quizás ese emparedado lo hubiera podido comer a su llegada…

"Por eso te dije que era mejor regresarnos en el avión privado"

"Lo sé pero quería ver como era viajar en clase económica. De verdad los asientos aquí son demasiado angostos. Me duele la espalda. Ojala Kakashi esté esperándonos y no se haya retrasado mirando alguna revista. Extraño mi cama…" -Dos meses alejado de su cama no habían sido tan malos pero unas horas recostado en la silla del avión habían sido suficientes para destruir su espalda y borrarle la raya de su trasero.

Viajar en clase económica había sido una excelente experiencia pero dudaba volver a repetirla.

Ni bien el avión aterrizo y la aeromoza indicó que ya podían salir Naruto salió disparado hacia el baño. Con las justas logró escuchar a lo lejos a Iruka decirle que lo buscara donde se recogían las maletas.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo y entró en el primer cubículo de los servicios higiénicos y después de descargar su alma, su espíritu descansó en paz. Salió estirándose como chicle y moviendo el cuello de izquierda a derecha logrando hacer que sus coyunturas soltaran un sonido. Se miró un rato al espejo, se lavó las manos y se mojó la cara. Estaba abriendo la puerta del baño cuando la misma puerta lo estrelló contra la pared.

Una entidad de cabello largo entró como un bólido y cogió el último cubículo sin cerrar la puerta. Unos ruidos perturbadores se oyeron y su respiración entrecortada hacía vibrar el lugar. Su curiosidad se hizo tan grande como su enojo. Entendía el apuró del que entró pero no era excusa para que estrellara la puerta contra su cara.

Cuando se asomó pensó en atacar a la persona con una rabia muy poco común en él pero no pudo. Es más dudo en hacerlo.

Había una chica en el baño de varones. Era eso o él se había equivocado en entrar al baño por el apuro. Pero no, cuando se volteó vio los urinarios pegados en la pared así que la que estaba en falta era ella.

Ella, sin embargo no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su error y seguía abrazando el inodoro intentado arrojar lo que fuera le estuviera haciendo sentir mal pero sin mayor éxito.

"¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que te ayude?" – una mirada asesina intentó acabar con él. Esos ojos negros punzantes iban perdiendo fuerza hasta que decidieron esquivar su mirada. Se pasó la manga de su chompa por la boca de manera poco femenina y se intentó poner de pie. Su vestido celeste estaba ligeramente levantado por encima de la rodilla pero cuando se dio cuenta automáticamente trato de arreglárselo.

Intentó caminar torpemente hacia el lavamanos donde se mojó un poco ese rostro pálido que hacía resaltar sus labios. Apoyada en la mesa su respiración parecía entrecortada. Sus piernas no la resistieron más y cayó de rodillas. Se llevó sus manos a la garganta.

Hasta ese momento él había sido un espectador pero no podía seguir así. Si se moría en el baño de hombres iba a ser su culpa por no haberla auxiliado.

"Voy a llamar a la ambulancia"- paso a su lado para salir de los servicios higiénicos y pedir ayuda cuando ella lo agarró del pantalón para detenerlo.

"Estoy bien… no llames a nadie, yo estoy bien… es algo que comí"- pero se veía que estaba haciendo esfuerzos para hablar porque su voz se oía más suave que un susurro. – "Solo necesito un poco de aire…"

Se volvió a parar y salió del baño.

El salió detrás de ella pero no la volvió a ver. Busco a Iruka que lo estaba esperando con las maletas puestas una encima de otra en un carrito del aeropuerto.

"Te tardaste mucho, ya iba a ir a buscarte. ¿Qué paso?"

"Nada serio creo… pero una niña entró al baño de hombres"

"Eso es raro. ¿Estaba bien?"- Naruto le contó todo lo que había pasado y que esperaba que la chica estuviera mejor. – "Seguro se pondrá bien, no te preocupes por ella. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo en lo que esperamos que llegue Kakashi? Ya me llamó y me dijo que no demorará mucho"

Los dos se miraron porque sabían que no era cierto. En los diez años que llevaba con ellos sabía perfectamente que eso significaba un retraso de dos horas como mínimo. Como no tenían medio de trasporte decidieron comer en alguno de los restaurantes del aeropuerto.

"¿Qué te pido?" – le pregunto Iruka revisando cuando efectivo le queda en la billetera.

"Ramen… hace dos meses que no como ramen" – le dijo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra la mesa y se hacía el muerto.

"Voy a intentar conseguirte ramen pero sino te traigo una hamburguesa" – Iruka lo dejo solo en la mesa con las maletas al lado. Esperar era aburrido así que levantó su cabeza y dejó que sus ojos azules se distrajeran con algo. Debía haber algo interesante que ver y lo encontró.

Cuatro mesas más allá la niña del vestido celeste estaba sentada al lado de una señora igualita a ella. La mamá tenía pinta de estrella de cine con gafas oscuras y sombrero de volados. El abrigo que llevaba puesto era caro, lo había visto en las vitrinas de la casa de un diseñador en Francia. La señora estaba distraída intentando ver si las miradas no estaban en ella mientras que su hija jugaba con la comida del plato.

No podía escuchar lo que decía así que cerró sus ojos y se intentó concentrar en los sonidos tratando de localizar la conversación de las dos… Sus oídos iban apagando las conversaciones que no le interesaban y los sonidos de los cubiertos…

"¿Por qué no estas comiendo lo que te pedí?"- pero no obtenía respuesta – "Come rápido que no quiero que nadie nos vea. ¡Apúrate!"

"Ya comí un poco pero ya no puedo más" – le dijo en voz baja la chica con una mano en el estómago y la otra rodeándose el cuello.

"Solo te has comido el arroz. ¿Por qué no te has comido los mariscos? ¡Cómetelos!"

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio como la chica miraba su plato de comida con miedo y luego con algo de asco intentaba agarrar con los palitos el camarón de su comida. Su cara aún seguía pálida. Tomo un respiro y a velocidad se los metió a la boca pero no tuvo tiempo no de masticarlos porque los escupió de frente al plato y salió corriendo.

_Seguro va al baño_ pensó Naruto y dejando las maletas junto a la mesa la siguió.

Y así fue. Pero una vez más al baño de hombres. Estaba sorprendido por eso pero cuando entró se sorprendió más cuando la vio tirada en el piso sin respirar.

Tenía ahora sí que llamar a la ambulancia pero mientras lo hacia ella se podía morir. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Once al igual que él? No la podía dejar morir.

Había habido una ocasión en la que Kakashi le había enseñado a dar respiración de boca a boca pero no estaba seguro si hacerlo o no. La lección había sido enseñada mediante diapositivas y un muñeco de tela. Esta era una chica de carne y hueso.

Tenía miedo y a la vez un poco de vergüenza porque de una u otra manera tenía que empatar sus labios con los de ella... sería algo así como un beso... su primer beso.

Quizás no era correcto hacerlo y estaba a punto de salir corriendo a buscar a alguien más que hiciera el trabajo por él pero al verla ponerse medio morada se tuvo que armar de valor.

Tomo aire y se lo paso por la boca a medida que presionaba su pecho que aún no se había desarrollado. Una, dos veces y a la tercera reaccionó. Su rostro morado cambio de color. Primero al pálido habitual y de ahí al rosado. Se sentó y retrocedió rápido hasta golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. De ahí todo pasó más rápido aun. Su mano a taparse la boca, sus ojos negros lo miraron de arriba a abajo, temblaron, miraron de un lado al otro. Se paró como pudo apoyándose en la pared con la que se había golpeado. Se miró al espejo de reojo, lo volvió a mirar a él y salió corriendo.

El sin embargo se quedó estático sentado en el piso mordiéndose los labios como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Ese había sido su primer beso y de solo pensarlo una vez más su cara se puso roja y sintió como sus orejas se encendían. Se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas y salió corriendo de allí. Cuando llegó al restaurante ni ella ni su mamá se encontraban más ahí.

"¿Dónde te metiste? Mejor que no hubieras estado aquí porque paso un espectáculo de lo más desagradable…"

"¿Qué paso?"- le preguntó Naruto. Estaba intentando olvidar lo que había pasado minutos antes pero… ¿Tendría que ver con ella?

"Una mujer, muy bonita por cierto, se portó de lo más malcriada con su hija. No sé que habría pasado antes pero cuando llego la niña le dio una bofetada y se la llevo a jalones. Ni tiempo me dio en ir a defender a la pobre niña. Llevaban prisa, parecía como si fueran a perder el avión…" – eso significaba que ella seguro se estaba subiendo a un avión en esos momentos. Seguro se regresaría a su país o quizás se iba a algún lado y pronto volvería…

¿Y si no la volvía a ver?

Su corazón sintió una cierta presión por ese pensamiento. No podía pensar así. Ni siquiera había sido un beso así que no tenía por qué pensar y sentirse de esa manera...

Pero al regresar a su casa seguía con la imagen de lo que había pasado en el aeropuerto. No se la podía sacar de la mente a pesar que había intentado tararear canciones tontas y alegres.

"Nee Iruka… tú que lo sabes todo… ¿no hay manera de averiguar quién era esa mujer del aeropuerto?"

"¿Por qué tanto interés?"- Iruka podía leer la mirada de su estudiante y sabía que había una razón para ese extraño interés. Definitivamente había llegado a cierta madurez, se estaba empezando a interesar en las chicas.

No podía soportarlo más. Infló sus mejillas y empezó a codear a su pupilo mientras le dirigía miradas juguetonas.

"¿Iruka, tienes algún problema? No entiendo por qué me haces esas caras..." - y francamente no entendió al principio pero después que su profesor le comenzó a mover las pestañas y a actuar como si tuviera falda capto la idea. - "Esta bien. Si es bonita pero no significa nada más".

Y tuvo suerte de no haberle contado lo del pseudo beso en el baño de hombres porque sino no lo hubiera dejado en paz.

Dio la plática por terminada y salió a tomar un poco de aire al jardín de atrás. El día estaba soleado sin una sola nube en el firmamento y el clima no estaba tan caliente, al contrario había una brisa refrescante que le provocaba a uno estar fuera.

Y no era el único con esa idea. Kakashi también estaba afuera leyendo un libro al pie del árbol.

"Oí Naruto" - lo saludo de reojo sin levantar su mirada que seguía clavada en las páginas del libro.

Su primer pensamiento fue huir de ahí pero se quedó. El pensamiento de Kakashi no era tan cerrado como el de Iruka. Además el conocía un poco más a la gente del medio y siempre conseguía buena información.

"Nee Kakashi... Hoy creo que conocí a una estrella de cine en el aeropuerto pero no supe su nombre. De repente tu si la conoces" - no quería contarle todo porque sino podría sospechar de sus sentimientos como lo hizo Iruka.

"Como saberlo si ni siquiera la he visto. ¿Puedes describirla?" - Apartó sus ojos del libro y lo cerró para prestarle atención. Esto se ponía interesante.

Naruto intentó hacer memoria por que le había prestado atención más a la chica que a la madre.

"Pues era una señora bien vestida de cabello negro y lacio... ¡Pero su hija lo tenía más negro y más lacio! Y creo que llevaba un abrigo corto... ¡pero su hija traía un vestido azul! Su piel era blanca pero la de su hija era súper pálida y..."

"Ok Naruto para tu coche ahí mismo. ¿Tú quieres saber de la madre o de la hija?" y le dio la misma mirada que le había dado Iruka antes. Estaba empezando a sospechar...

"Ehh... ¿Las conoces o no?"

"Por los datos que me das no tengo idea quienes serán. Hay mucha gente rica y hay gente famosa que podría entrar en la lista. Necesito más datos".

Si la cosa seguía así quizás nunca más volvería a verla pero si...

"Nee Kakashi ¿y no podrías averiguar de quien te hablo por las cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto?"

"Eso está un poco difícil pero supongo que puedo hacerlo. Cuando tenga los datos te los daré por ahora déjame leer mi libro en paz que está llegando al clímax" - y Kakashi volvió a clavar los ojos en su libro. -"Ah Naruto, la próxima vez que quieras tener novia pregúntale su nombre antes de dejarla ir. Así me facilitas un poco mi trabajo de investigación"

Su cara automáticamente se puso roja y salió corriendo antes de escuchar otro comentario más parecido a ese.

Por fin estaba solo en su cuarto. Su mamá había salido a quien sabía dónde pero eso a él no le interesaba. La casa era solo para el pero eso tampoco le interesaba. Solo le interesaba quedarse solo en su cuarto y disfrutar sus escasos minutos de libertad.

Se fijó en el reloj. No le gustaba verlo pero en estos momentos le servía para saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba de libertad.

Su cuarto no tenía nada comprado especialmente para él. La ropa de sus cajones no era suya y los juguetes tampoco. A decir verdad no era su habitación pero era un cuarto que el mismo se había asignado dentro de la casa.

Él tenía acumulado algo de plata que era algo de monedas que había recolectado de la casa y propinas que le mandaba su hermano desde Europa donde trabajaba. Esa plata no la gastaba así nomás.

Era plata destinada para darse algo de felicidad y no olvidarse que era él. Pero hoy saldría a comprarse algo de felicidad a la hora que su mama se fuera a dormir.

Hasta cierto punto era una bendición que su mama se tomara en serio su sueño de belleza. Pero para poder salir de la casa tendría que preparar la huida.

Se levantó de la comodidad de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto del frente. De una caja de zapatos escondida debajo de la cama saco una soga y la amarro a una de las patas de la cama, luego la dejo al lado de la ventana camuflada detrás de las cortinas porque aún era muy pronto para lanzarla.

Abrió el armario para buscar un par de zapatillas pero ninguna era de su talla. Su hermano solo había dejado las que le quedaban bien y esas eran como tres o cuatro tallas más que la suya. Estaba pensando en huir en medias cuando vio una caja escondida en la esquina. Eran unas zapatillas casi nuevas de color rojo que para su suerte le quedaban un poco sueltas pero eso era mejor que usar tacones o zapatos con suela plana y lazos.

Lo siguiente fue buscar ropa decente como para salir y mezclarse con el montón. Todo lo del cajón de su hermano le quedaba grande así que se puso un par de jeans viejos que tuvo que remangar para no pisarlos y una correa que le daba vuelta a la cintura pero lograba el cometido de impedir que se le cayeran los pantalones.

Para la parte de arriba no había más que doblar las mangas y su cabello largo tenía que ir escondido debajo de una gorra. Antes de salir de la habitación dejo todo doblado y apilado escondido debajo de la cama.

Oyó de pronto el carro de su mamá entrar al garaje y el típico sonido de sus zapatos empezó a retumbar por toda la casa.

Salió rápidamente de cuarto de su hermano para entrar a su jaula.

Aquella habitación que le recordaba a cada instante que lo que pasaba con él no estaba bien y que apenas pudiera viviría solo. Aquella habitación de decoración sacada de revista. Con colores pasteles y muebles blancos era la habitación más femenina que pudo armar su madre.

"¿Hana dónde estás? Mira lo que te compre hoy..." - gritaba entusiasmada su mama abriendo la puerta de par en par. El sin embargo decidió no moverse de donde estaba. Tirado en su cama sumamente rosada desvío su mirada hacia la ventana como para hacerle notar que en verdad no le importaba.

Su mamá en cambio había decidido no captar la indirecta y se sentó a su lado tratando de animarlo a levantarse. Pero eso no iba a funcionar. Si seguía con ese teatro eventualmente se aburriría y desaparecería de su vista hasta mañana.

Y así fue. Después que se fue espero unos cuantos minutos hasta que sintió que ella entro a su propia habitación. Eso significaba que iba a dormir, esa era su señal.

Salió de la habitación rosada y entro a la de su hermano. Prácticamente se arrancó el vestido que llevaba puesto y se puso aquel pantalón grande y ese polo tres tallas más grande que él. Lanzo la soga al jardín e intento llegar a tierra firme sin morir en el intento.

Una vez con los pies en la tierra tenía que correr por que las tiendas no iban a estar abiertas toda la noche.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la calle cruzando todo el jardín hasta que llego a la reja. La abrió con cuidado y la dejó entrecerrada.

Por sus múltiples viajes en carro sabía que a dos calles de su casa, en una esquina bien iluminada había un teléfono público. Cuando llego allá hizo la llamada a un servicio de taxi para que lo llevaran a su destino. El conductor no demoró mucho en llegar a recogerlo. La puerta se abrió automáticamente y él saltó al carro.

"¿A dónde lo llevo?"

"Al centro comercial del centro. Necesito que me lleve allá y regrese en una hora a recogerme"

Solo necesitaba una hora para comprar. Cuando había estado ahí con su mamá días anteriores ya había visto lo que quería comprar. El único problema sería conseguir su talla pero no sería tan difícil y tampoco requería demasiado tiempo.

Una vez que lo dejo en la puerta principal del centro comercial emprendió su carrera contra el tiempo.

Era un viernes más en su aburrida vida.

"Te ves aburrido Naruto. ¿No quieres armar un rompecabezas conmigo?" - Iruka pensaba a veces que él seguía teniendo cinco años.

"No tengo ganas de eso. Quiero salir. Quiero ir a ver una película" - Sentía que quizás eso podía subirle el ánimo después de haber pasado la semana encerrado en su casa. Entre el mal tiempo y los deberes no había tenido oportunidad de pisar la calle en una semana y eso era imperdonable para él.

"Está bien. Déjame que guarde las piezas y me arregle para salir... ¿Qué película quieres ver?"

"¡Ehhh! La verdad estaba pensando en ir solo. La película que quiero ver te va a hacer gritar, además está en 3D y tú te mareas con esas imágenes" - eso era verdad pero había una verdad más.

Durante toda la semana no había dejado de pensar en ella. No había podido dormir, no había podido comer ni concentrarse en nada. Por eso si iba al cine y veía una película de terror sería suficiente como para traumarlo. Seguiría sin poder dormir pero dejaría de tenerla en su cabeza.

"No me parece una buena idea. La última vez que viste una película de terror no querías quedarte solo y tampoco querías apagar las luces de la casa. ¿Tienes idea cuanto nos salió pagar la cuenta de la luz por toda esta casa?"- ahí estaba otra vez Iruka haciéndolo cambiar de parecer. Tenía razón de no querer dejarlo ver esa película.

"Bueno de todas maneras quiero salir. No me quiero quedar hoy en casa. Quiero divertirme. Quiero hacer amigos".

"¿Y Shikamaru y sus amigos?"

"Por lo general ellos se reúnen en grupo. Son amigos de colegio. Un colegio al que yo no asisto por lo tanto no saldré con ellos. ¡Voy a ir a secuestrar amigos!"- aunque no sabía exactamente cómo iba a hacer eso.

Mientras estaba en el carro de camino al centro comercial se imaginaba a si mismo lazando gente y torturándolos hasta que le hicieran caso. ¿Si le había funcionado con Iruka y Kakashi por que no habría de hacerlo con gente de su misma edad?

Tenía que pensar en un tema de conversación quizás. ¿Cuál sería un buen tema? El colegio no podía ser porque él estudiaba en casa. Las tareas... él no tenía tareas que hacer. Un programa de televisión... pero no había prendido la tele ayer. El tiempo era un tema de conversación de gente grande al igual que la política y la economía.

Estaba divagando en eso mientras salía del carro. Le advirtió a Iruka que no lo acompañara y que lo recogiera en un par de horas con una pizza caliente para invitarles a los nuevos amigos que iba a secuestrar o mejor dicho invitar.

Quizás debió haberle pedido a Iruka que trajera variedad de comida. ¿Qué pasaría si a sus invitados no les gustaba la pizza? Esa era una posibilidad que no había contemplado. Aun podía llamar a Iruka y pedir pollo frito con papas ¿Pero y si la persona que conocía era vegetariana?

Tenía un mundo de problemas en su cabeza a cada segundo que pasaba tanto que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia corriendo.

Cuando se estrellaron las compras de la otra persona salieron volando al igual que su zapatilla. Por su parte él había recibido un golpe en el pecho y había caído aparatosamente de espaldas.

Quizás el golpe entre los dos no dolió tanto pero la vergüenza de caer de esa manera frente a desconocidos hirió un poco su autoestima.

Estaba a punto de reprender al que se le cruzo corriendo cuando se dio cuenta que él también era igual de culpable por no prestar atención.

El chico al que había embestido parecía tener su misma edad aunque parecía más bajo. Debía ser por esa ropa tan grande y holgada que llevaba puesta o el hecho que el chico seguía en el suelo palmeando el piso.

Se le acercó para darle la mano y ayudarlo a incorporarse cuando él le rechazo la ayuda golpeando su mano.

"¡No tienes por qué ser tan grosero, solo quería ayudarte!" - pero el chico parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia. - "¡Olvídalo!" - le grito y dio media vuelta cuando de pronto sonó algo. Su pie había pisado algo y al parecer su peso y los dientes de la zapatilla lo habían roto.

"Por favor dime que esos no fueron mis lentes de contacto" - y tenía todas las ganas de decirle que no eran pero no quería mentirle.

"Lo siento... No fue mi intención". - intento disculparse - "¿No puedes ver nada? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Olvídalo" - se puso de pie pero le faltaba su zapatilla izquierda que había salido volando dos metros más allá.

Al toque corrió hacia la zapatilla y se la trajo. Esa zapatilla no era cualquier cosa, era de colección. Un par de esos debería estar guardados en una vitrina y no en los pies de eses chico.

Pero no era lo único fuera de lo común de ese chico. Sus uñas estaban pintadas con esmalte.

"¿Por qué tus uñas están pintadas en rosado?" - le pregunto arqueando la ceja y arrugando la nariz. Una costumbre mala que tenía según Iruka.

Su pregunta lo había cogido desprevenido y automáticamente intentó esconder sus manos pero si ya las había visto que más daba.

"Mi mamá estaba aburrida y yo era el único cerca" - que en parte era la verdad. Su propósito en la vida era ser la muñeca de su mamá. Pero no sabía por qué se preocupaba en darle explicaciones a un desconocido. En especial si el desconocido había destruido sus lentes de contacto y ahora veía todo borroso.

"Oh... supongo que mi mamá también hubiera hecho lo mismo"- pero en el fondo lo dudaba. Hasta donde él tenía entendido andar con las uñas pintadas estaba bien si eras mujer pero en hombre se veía un poco raro. Eso debía ser suicidio social en el colegio. Mejor sería cambiar de tema.

"¡Ya que no puedes ver bien te llevo a tu casa!" - pero el chico empequeñecía sus ojos tratando de enfocarlo y ver si le inspiraba confianza - "Yo no manejo pero mi guardián legal si... Iruka ya deja de esconderte y ven" - y no era difícil para él saber que estaba siendo vigilado. Iruka lo hacía constantemente, además era obvio que su cuerpo no podía desaparecer detrás de un periódico abierto.

"¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta?"

"Desde que la gente te empezó a gritar por esconderte detrás de ellos como si fueras un pervertido" - estaba tan entretenido regañando a Iruka que no se dio cuenta que el chico trataba por todos los medios de irse de ahí.

Él no podía ver nada de cerca y de lejos veía borroso, por eso la gente que caminaba para él eran como manchas o sombras moviéndose de un lado para otro. Lo que tenía que hacer era tratar de esquivarlas y llegar hasta donde hubiera una puerta o un policía. Luego le pediría que buscaran su taxi para regresar a su casa. Luego pensaría la mejor manera de entrar de nuevo a casa en plena oscuridad sin ser descubierto.

"Hey ¿A dónde crees que vas? Te dije que te iba a llevar a tu casa" - lo regaño el que lo había empujado. ¿Con que derecho se atrevía a hacerlo?

"Gracias pero no gracias. Yo puedo irme solo, ya me has ocasionado demasiados problemas" - Le dijo mientras caminaba directo hacia una columna.

"No seas necio. No puedes ver nada estas a punto de golpearte contra la columna" - y paro en seco antes de darse de cara contra el concreto.

"Que no..." - le dijo pero de verdad iba a necesitar ayuda porque ni siquiera sabía hacia a donde se dirigía.

"Deja de hacerte el difícil y súbete de una vez a mi espalda para llevarte hasta el carro" - pero el chico lo miro como si estuviera loco.

"¡Absolutamente no! Ni muerto me subo a tu espalda. Yo puedo caminar solo"

"Caminas tropezándote por que esos zapatos te quedan muy grandes. Además son de colección, no deberías de caminar con ellos. ¡Es un crimen que no estén guardados o en una vitrina!" - le dijo comenzando a exaltarse. Ese chico tenía algo que le llamaba la atención aunque también le sacaba de quicio y le daba ganas de darle un golpe.

"Son los únicos zapatos que me quedan y no pretendo caminar en medias así que déjame en paz" - No sabía cuál era la circunstancia económica de ese muchacho y porque no tenía zapatos de su talla en casa pero pretendía ayudarlo.

Sin decir una palabra más y ante el asombro de todos trepo al chico a su espalda entre protestas y jaleos.

"¿Dónde está el carro Iruka?"

En ese momento y ante esa circunstancia Iruka se dio cuenta que Naruto hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que iba a secuestrar a un amigo.

Una vez en el carro y con el motor encendido Naruto intento hacer las paces con el chico.

"¿Cómo te llamas? No te pregunte tu nombre antes porque me olvide" - dijo con una sonrisa inocente como si se tratara de un olvido insignificante. Pero eso no ablando el corazón del chico a su lado que había clavado su mirada en la ventana y con sus manos tanteaba el carro para encontrar el seguro de la puerta y poder escapar. Lo que no sabía él era que el seguro de la puerta estaba al lado del conductor.

"Dile tu nombre primero" le sugirió en un susurro Iruka desde el asiento del conductor.

"Mi nombre es Naruto. ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? Me gustaría saberlo".- y le dio su mejor sonrisa olvidando que el otro no podía ver nada.

"Estas loco si piensas que te lo voy a dar después de haberme secuestrado"- le contesto mirándolo por el reflejo de la ventana. - "Idiota"

"¿Que me has dicho? Tu eres un... un... Imbécil. Encima que te estoy llevando en mi carro..."

"No te pedí que lo hicieras tampoco. Yo tenía un taxi esperándome afuera del centro comercial. Subirme a tu carro sin mi consentimiento te convierte en un secuestrador y ese señor que conduce se convierte en tu cómplice" - ese era un bueno punto y ahora que lo veía de esa perspectiva tenía razón. ¿Pero si no lo hubiera subido al carro...?

"Si te hubiera dejado solo no habrías podido llegar ni siquiera a la puerta porque caminabas en dirección contraria" - los dos se quedaron callados un rato.

"Naruto, la pizza que me pediste ya llego a la casa" - hablo Iruka para romper el hielo.

"Vamos por que me muero de hambre" - dijo Naruto fingiendo haberse olvidado del chico que estaba a su lado.

"Oye idiota, dijiste que me ibas a llevar a mi casa. No planeo ir a la tuya"

"Yo pedí esa pizza para comerla contigo imbécil. Y como la pizza esta en mi casa vas a ir y te la vas a comer así te la tenga que meter por las orejas" - ese muchacho lo sacaba de quicio. Estaba a punto de olvidar que lo acababa de conocer y le iba a pegar un golpe.

"Me bajo del carro" dijo en voz baja - "¡Pare el carro que me bajo aquí mismo!" - gritó mientras intentaba abrir la ventana y abrir la puerta con el carro en movimiento

Iruka puso las direccionales del carro para hacerse a un lado y parar en la esquina.

"No pares Iruka. Vamos a ir a la casa y vamos a comer esa pizza y luego te prometo que le digo al chofer que te deje en la puerta de tu casa. Solo comemos la pizza y te vas si quieres" - el muchacho pudo distinguir cierto tono de súplica en su voz.

No podía distinguir su cara en la oscuridad del carro. Solo podía ver algo amarillo iluminarse cada vez que el carro pasaba por el lado de un poste pero su voz se oía triste. Por un momento pensó que comer un pedazo de pizza significaba mucho para él. Quizás era lo mínimo que podía hacer si de todas maneras lo iba a llevar a su casa. Eso si es que lo llevaba a su casa.

"Está bien. Un pedazo de pizza y me llevas a mi casa" - Sentenció. Naruto río. Lo supo no solo porque lo escucho sino porque cuando pasaron por debajo de la luz no solo se ilumino el carro por lo rubio que debía ser su cabello, su sonrisa también lo hizo.

Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan sincera de una alegría tan insignificante como comer un pedazo de pizza.

El carro por fin parqueo frente a una casa aún más grande que la suya. Naruto debía ser de una familia adinerada, lo que era raro porque al colegio donde iba todos eran parte de la crema de la sociedad y nunca lo había visto. Ese cabello rubio resplandeciente no podía haber pasado desapercibido frente a sus ojos... ¿o sí?

Naruto lo ayudo a bajar del carro tomando su mano y guiándolo por los escalones. El no soportaba eso de ser tomado de la mano guiado como si fuera una mascota o un trofeo pero su mano eran tan cálida y blanda que no le importó tanto.

En la puerta había alguien esperándolos. Seguramente era su papá.

"Buenas noches señor... Papa de Naruto" - Agudizo la vista para saludarlo a el en vez de alguna columna de la entrada. El señor tenía algo que se veía como un parche en la cara y una cabellera devorada por las canas.

"Él no es mi papá, es mi otro tutor. Se llama Kakashi" - le informo Naruto intentando ahogar una risa. El muchacho se sonrojo por su equivocación, nunca había pasado una verguenza como esa.

Luego de eso entraron y Naruto lo condujo por las escaleras hasta una habitación bastante iluminada.

"Este es mi cuarto" - Anunció con voz de felicidad.

Él no podía distinguir gran cosa de lo que había exactamente en la habitación pero las paredes eran estantes llenos de lo que parecían ser juguetes y algunos libros. Una cama enorme donde tranquilamente podían dormir diez personas. Un escritorio con un cuaderno abierto y libros al costado. Un ropero lleno de ropa y zapatos. El dormitorio no estaba cien por ciento ordenado por que por ahí habían cosas tiradas en el suelo pero definitivamente era su dormitorio. Olía a él.

"Deja de mirar que la pizza se enfría" - le recordó Naruto que hablaba y masticaba a la vez.

Tropezándose siguió el eco de su voz y se sentó encima de un almohadón mullido. La pizza olía bien y seguro también tendría un sabor agradable. Nunca en su vida había tenido la oportunidad de comerse un pedazo porque eso estaba prohibido. En su dieta diaria estaban los alimentos saludables, sin grasa y sin sabor. Toda su vida la había pasado comendo comida de conejo para no engordar.

Estiró su brazo y sentía como su boca salivaba. La pizza estaba caliente y sus ojos pudieron distinguir ese delgado hilo de queso que mantenía unidos los pedazos. No podía morderla así nomás. La olió con los ojos cerrados y pudo distinguir ese olor a orégano y carne.

"¿Puedes morderla de una vez? Se te va a enfriar y así no es rica"

El no entendía nada ni el significado que eso tenía para él así que ignoro el comentario y lentamente metió la pizza en su boca. Fue amor al primer mordisco. Nunca nada le había sabido también como ese mordisco.

"Actúas como si nunca hubieras comido pizza en tu vida. ¿Es eso o es tu comida favorita?"

"Es mi favorita"- mintió y dijo la verdad a la vez.

El siguió comiendo la pizza dándole pequeños mordiscos y saboreando cada ingrediente. Naruto por su parte lo miraba intentando memorizar sus facciones.

Era la primera vez en su vida que lo había visto pero sentía que no era así. Lo sentía como su amigo de toda la vida aunque un poco raro.

Recapitulando su rareza era la primera vez que conocía a alguien así. La pizza por ejemplo. El que era de su misma edad se hubiera acabado ese mismo pedazo en cinco segundos o ya hubiera acabado hasta con la caja. Lo primero que se pueda hacer en cinco segundos.

¿Era su impresión o sus manos con uñas rosadas se movían con demasiada delicadeza? Esa tonalidad de rosado también le parecía familiar. ¿No era el color de moda en Europa en estos momentos?

Sus zapatos era otra cosa que le intrigaba. ¿Cómo era posible que los únicos zapatos en su casa que le quedaran, y encima grandes, eran unas zapatillas de colección que habían estado a la venta hace cinco años?

"¿Que tanto me miras? ¿Estás pensando que no fue tan buena idea invitarme a tu casa? Después de todo soy una persona completamente desconocida para ti. No te culparía si así fuera" - le dijo mientras su dedo sobre volaba la pizza intentando decidirse por un pedazo.

"No"

"Porque no soy ningún asesino en serie por sea caso" - le comento de manera juguetona.

"No creí que lo fueras tampoco. Pero si es la primera vez que invito a un desconocido a mi casa aunque siento como si te conociera de antes".

"No lo creo. Tu nunca me has visto y yo tampoco te he visto en mi vida" - o al menos eso creía él porque no lo podía ver bien. Aún así no recordaba conocer a algún Naruto.

"Lo sé. Eres el primer amigo que tengo que deja que su mamá le pinte las uñas de rosado" - era un broma pero luego que lo pensó bien lo que dijo no se oyó bien.

Dejo la pizza a un lado y se paró.

"No me gusta pero tengo que hacerlo. No tengo hermanas así que no tengo opción, pero tú eres lo más cercano a un amigo. A pesar que esto sigue siendo un secuestro. Ya es tarde, ya me tengo que ir"

"¿Tú crees que te pueda secuestrar mañana si es que estas libre? Puede ser a cualquier hora, eso no importa" - sentía la necesidad de conocerlo más - "Incluso te puedo pasar a recoger"

"Eso suena bien... Pero no tengo tiempo en la mañana ¿La noche está bien? Como por esta hora"

"Claro" - tenía un amigo más e hizo lo que siempre hacía. Corrió hacia su escritorio a de uno de los cajones saco algo como una caja. Se acercó a su amigo que lo miraba intrigado y se paró a su costado. La fotografía instantánea se revelo ante sus ojos.

Mientras que Naruto salía luciendo una sonrisa resplandeciente él lucía sorprendido. Pero a Naruto no le importó y la pego en su panel de corcho.

Su amigo aun no salía de su trance por que las luces lo habían cegado aún más. Naruto se puso detrás de él y lo tomo de los hombros y mientras lo empujaba a salir lo iba guiando.

Lo mejor había sido invitarlo otra vez a su casa porque estaba flaco y parecía que no estaba bien alimentado. Quizás de verdad si era pobre.

Los dos bajaron y el chofer ya estaba en el carro con el motor prendido. Naruto se despidió de él mientras su amigo bajaba la ventana.

"Sasuke" - dijo pero Naruto no entendió. - "Me llamo Sasuke" - y le movió la mano para despedirse de el mientras el carro se alejaba de la casa con dirección quien sabía donde.

**xxxxxxx**

Sasuke sentía cierta felicidad en su pecho que por momentos lo hacía olvidar que estaba en camino hacia su confinamiento. Entonces volvió a pensar y la sonrisa se tensó. Le pidió al chofer que lo dejara como a dos calles de donde él vivía, no se podía arriesgar.

Solo para despistarlos aún más hizo como que se metía a una casa y espero a que el chofer se fuera. Solo ahí fue cuando intento llegar a su casa por sus propios medios.

Eso tomo un buen tiempo.

Suerte que las calles estaban bien iluminadas y pudo reconocer su casa. Pero el problema en verdad consistía en entrar sin destruir la casa porque todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Subir por la ventana por donde había bajado no era una opción. Era fácil bajar por que Newton y su gravedad lo ayudaron pero subir era algo completamente diferente y para llegar arriba se tenía que valer de músculos que no había tenido tiempo de desarrollar.

Lo más adecuado y peligroso era entrar por la puerta. Tomó la llave que había escondido entre los arbustos y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta.

Todo era una oscuridad absoluta. Maldijo haber perdido sus lentes de contacto y se tiro al piso a gatear según se acordaba como estaba dispuesta la casa.

Después de algunos golpes contra el sofá y una empujada a la mesa de café su cabeza dio contra los balaustres de la escalera. Se sobo la cabeza para aliviar el dolor del golpe.

Apoyado en la baranda se ayudó a subir por la escalera, no había mayor peligro ahí si lo hacía con cuidado. Luego a la izquierda hasta el final del pasillo abrió la puerta cantando victoria cuando se pegó con el filo en plena cara.

Con lágrimas en los ojos entro al cuarto de su hermano y devolvió la ropa que había tomado prestada. Se acordó que la única compra que había hecho había sido un polo que podría usar al día siguiente cuando fuera a ver a Naruto.

Era el primer amigo en su vida aunque era rara la manera en que se habían conocido.

Era el primero que lo había visto vestido como lo que era el, Sasuke, no Hana.

Mientras había estado en su casa se había olvidado un poco de su infierno diario. Había sonreído por debajo de su cara que siempre estaba seria y todo eso podía repetirlo mañana.

Se fue de la habitación de su hermano y entro a la rosada. Se puso la ropa de dormir blanca que le había comprado su mama, una con el lazo más grande y más rosado que pudo encontrar. Soltó el moño de su cabello para poder dormir. El cabello amarrado para dormir y para ocultar debajo de una gorra era toda una molestia.

Solo tenía que soportar todo el día para en la noche poder volver a escaparse y ver a su amigo Naruto.

Pero a la mañana siguiente el gallo cantó de manera diferente para él. El grito que le pego su mama en la mañana casi lo pega al techo.

"¿Que te hiciste en la cara?" - le pregunto mientras lo examinaba para ver que más encontraba. Estaba intentando entender a qué venia la pregunta cuando ella lo jalo hacia el espejo del tocador.

"Ah eso..."- tenía que decirle algo antes que sospechara algo y se enterase que había huido de casa por un par de horas - "Ayer cuando fui al baño se me cayeron los lentes de contacto al desagüe y cuando regrese me pegue contra la puerta.

Disfrazo la verdad para que no se pusiera mal. Si le decía que había salido era capaz de echarle llave a la puerta de su dormitorio y no dejarlo salir ni si quiera para ir al baño.

La miró a los ojos para intentar ver si le había creído pero su mirada no le decía nada. Sus ojos estaban pensando como iba a hacer para borrar ese golpe de su cara. Ella tenía varias maneras. Una era la más lógica, usar una crema, la siguiente era ponerle un pedazo de carne en la cara. Pero la tercera era la opción más rápida y la que menos le gustaba, maquillarle la cara.

El maquillaje que le ponía de vez en cuando su mamá era muy natural pero eso no quitaba que detestaba cuando se lo aplicaban. Su mamá tenía la manía de delinearle los ojos picándole el ojo con el pincel. Varias veces había derramado lágrimas por eso pero eso no la detenía. En ocasiones como esta ella recurría a la base y a los polvos correctores. Los polvos lo hacían estornudar. Pero de todas las atrocidades que su mamá le hacía en la cara la peor tortura sin duda era rizarle las pestañas.

Tenía esa famosa tijerita que las apretaba y las jalaba hacia arriba. De ahí contaba unos treinta segundos y volvía a repetir la operación hasta quedar satisfecha con los resultados y lo mismo hacía con el otro ojo. La tortura duraba por lo menos unos cinco minutos pero eran los cinco minutos más dolorosos de su día.

Cuando terminaba la imagen de que se reflejaba al espejo no era él. Era Hana.

Hana la hija de Mikoto Uchiha. La hermosa princesa de Fugaku Uchiha. La bella hermana de Itachi Uchiha.

Hana la muñeca de porcelana. Tan pálida y con el cabello tan negro que jalaba todas las miradas.

"Hana, hoy tenemos un compromiso en el club. Mis amigas han organizado un te y todas van a llevar a sus hijas así que tienes que verte mejor que nunca..." - empezaba con sus fantasías una vez más mientras hurgaba en su closet buscando un atuendo adecuado para llevar.

"Pero me duele la cabeza, creo que sería mejor que me quedara hoy en casa. Pero no te preocupes por mí, tu puedes ir con ellas y pasar un buen rato" - intento escapar de la invitación.

"Nos han invitado a las dos así que no podemos hacer ningún desplante. Antes de salir te tomas un par de pastillas y en diez minutos te sentirás mejor" - Tenía la sensación que no sería un buen día. La noche cada vez se sentía más y más lejos.

Su mamá la levanto de la silleta donde estaba sentada y le comenzó a probar la ropa. Al final no podía decidirse si por el vestido blanco o el azul marino. Como era una reunión casual para tomar el té por la tarde se decidió por el blanco. En vista que ella no pretendía moverse la volvió a sentar y comenzó a peinarla.

Le cepillaba el cabello con dedicación. Su cabello era tan suave, negro y largo como el de ella. Las dos se parecían mucho. Cada que miraba a su hija le parecía verse a sí misma en su juventud. Pero no, su hija por algún motivo se veía más bonita que ella y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

Le gustaba la sensación de caminar con ella al lado y robarse las miradas de la gente que las veía pasar. Sabía que todas las niñas querían ser tan bonitas como su hija. Lástima para ellas no lo iban a poder lograr. Su hija era la mejor. La más bonita, la más envidiada, la más rica... también era inteligente pero esa no era una cualidad que atrajera a los hombres. Lo que necesitaba ahora era encontrarle un pretendiente rico y de buen nombre. Con eso su propósito en la vida estaría cumplido. Era su realización como madre velar por el futuro de su hija.

"Hoy te ves hermosa Hana" - le dijo cuando vio su obra terminada. Ella se veía como esas muñecas de porcelana que adornaban las vitrinas de las tiendas. - "No te preocupes, te vas a divertir. Van a ir tus amigas de colegio, sería bueno que entables mejores amistades con ellas, después de todo todas son parte de la crema de la sociedad"

Ella lo jalaba de la mano y lo condujo al primer nivel de la casa.

"¿Por qué no tocas un poco de piano? Me gusta escucharte tocar música" - y lo sentó frente al enorme instrumento musical.

Tenía una sensación de vacío en el pecho y sus manos se deslizaron solas por los filos de la tapa del piano y sin darse cuenta lo destaparon. Su mirada seguía perdida pero sus dedos sabían donde estaban por que se movían presionando las teclas con suavidad mientras la casa se llenaba de música.

No le gustaba esto. No le gustaba hacerle creer a la gente que era bonita porque no lo era. Era la peor persona del planeta. Era una mentira su existencia. Él estaba pero a la vez no. La que acaparaba las atenciones era Hana. Él era Hana pero en verdad era Sasuke. El era un hombre. Se lo tenía que seguir repitiendo en su cabeza para no olvidarlo. Cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta que de verdad no tenía control sobre su vida. Su vida le pertenecía completamente a su madre. Él era Hana por su mama.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y la música se detuvo.

"¿Pasa algo Hana?" - le pregunto su mamá que dejo a un lado su costura para verla.

"No, nada. ¿Pero creo que es hora de tomar el desayuno no?" - las dos se sonrieron y se levantaron con rumbo a la cocina.

Su mama la cuidaba mucho. Su alimentación estaba basada en frutas y verduras. Muy raras veces le dejaba comer carne roja porque según ella solos hombres podían comer carne y grasas. Las mujeres tenían que conservar la figura y la única manera de hacerlo era comiendo frutas, verduras y consumiendo abundante agua.

A pesar de eso por momentos podía sentir hambre pero su mama le había ordenado controlar esos instintos. Cuando más hambre tenía su mama menor cantidad de verduras le servía según ella para que no se volviera gorda ni fuera glotona, los hombres detestaban eso.

"No te olvides de tomar tus vitaminas Hana. No quiero que te sientas mal en la reunión" - un par de veces ya había pasado que por las pequeñas cantidades de comida que consumía había sufrido desmayos o simplemente sus piernas no habían querido soportar su peso por que le temblaban. En esos casos ser mujer era una fastidio.

Pero esa tarde iba a comer. Las reuniones donde se tomaba el té siempre estaban llenas de sándwiches y bocaditos entre dulces y salados. Mientras su mama no la observara podría comer todo lo que quisiera sin problemas, solo esperaba que a nadie le sorprendiera su manera desesperada de comer.

El tiempo en la casa pasaba lento siempre entre ella y su mama. Era como si las cosas se hicieran solas por momentos y de pronto ella estaba mágicamente vestida y arreglada, lista para salir. Cuando se miraba y se remiraba en el espejo por todos los ángulos no recordaba como se había vestido y ni siquiera si se había bañado pero de alguna manera sabia que estaba limpia por que podía oler el jabón.

Sentada en el carro podía sentir su estomago a punto de sonar. Era una glotona como su mama se lo repetía a cada rato, su boca estaba salivando por llegar y probar todo lo que había en la mesa pero no podía comportarse mal y menos frente a las amigas de su mama. La familia Uchiha siempre se había distinguido por su educación e inteligencia, no podía echar abajo el nombre y el respeto a su familia por un simple instinto animal.

Cuando el carro cuadro frente a la puerta del local espero a que alguien le diera la orden de salir que por lo general era cuando todos se reunían en la puerta para recibirla. El chofer abrió la puerta del vehículo negro que las había cobijado hasta ese momento y su mama fue la que dio el primer paso. La prensa estaba ahí para cubrir el evento, las luces cegadoras de las cámaras fotográficas se lo habían dicho. Se miro una vez más pero esta vez por el espejo retrovisor del carro y a pesar que lucia perfecta algo no lucia bien.

Empezó a sentir ese dolor de cabeza que a veces la atacaba y un mareo que le decía que esa reunión no le iba a durar mucho.

Respiro profundamente y echo sus dolores a un lado antes de bajar el carro.

Sus compañeras de colegio corrieron hacia ella para saludarla pero ella sabía que no eran sinceras. La mayoría de ellas solo le hablaba por las relaciones que debía haber entre las familias pero ninguna de ellas quería amistad. En ese momento lo más importante era aparecer en primera plana en periódicos y revistas.

"Hana, ese vestido te queda hermoso" – le dijo una de ellas mientras sonreía sin disimulo a una de las cámaras.

"Hana, ¿es verdad que acabas de regresar de Europa? Supongo que compraste algo mas que fabuloso…"

La gente no paraba de hablarle y eso la mareaba más. Fue entonces cuando su mama la jalo de un brazo con disimulo y la abrazo para otra fotografía.

"Mama, ¿Podemos entrar? No me siento muy bien…" – su mama la miro con reprobación como si le hubiera dicho algún insulto demasiado fuerte y después de un par de fotografías mas decidió entrar.

Ella podía oler la comida pero los tacones no la dejaban correr hasta la mesa. Para su suerte un mozo pasaba por ahí con una bandeja y le ofreció un canapé. Cuando estaba a punto de metérselo a la boca su mama se lo quito.

"No podemos llegar y empezar a comer Hana, no queremos que piensen que somos unas glotonas y que solo venimos por comida ¿verdad?" – no le quedo mas remedio que bajar la cabeza y asentir.

Un host se acercó al grupo y las condujo a uno de los salones que tenían preparados para la reunión.

El lugar estaba decorado a pura luz de velas y adornos florales blancos como centros de mesa. Se decidió entonces que debíamos tomar lugar las hijas a un lado y las madres a otro. Eso era conveniente. Pero la mirada de su mama no la abandonaba en ningún momento.

"Bueno chicas esta reunión va a durar un buen rato y como que sentarnos aquí a comer estos bocaditos no es nada divertido" – Ino, una chica rubia de ojos claros empezó a hablar – " ¿Qué les parece si dentro de un rato nos excusamos y nos vamos todas para mi casa? Ya tengo todo planeado para una pequeña fiesta en la piscina. He invitado incluso a los chicos y me han dicho que si" – las miro a todas esperando respuesta.

"Cuenta conmigo. Yo no quería venir aquí después de todo pero mi mama me obligo. Es que de plano ponerse un vestido y comportarse bien no es divertido"

"Ok, Sakura ya dijo que si. ¿Quién mas viene a mi casa?" – por algún motivo todas me miraron como esperando a que yo también me animara a ir. A mi cabeza llegaron las palabras de mi madre y los rumores de esas fiestas de desenfreno en la casa de Ino que no estaban muy bien vistas. La presión del grupo era fuerte.

"Lo siento pero yo no ire…" – mi voz era baja y en susurro.

"No era que esperáramos a que vinieras tampoco. Hana la niña buena nunca sale de su casa"

"Ella es demasiado buena para nosotras…"

"Es Miss Popularidad, una fiesta en una piscina es demasiado vulgar para ella…" - Todas empezaron a decir lo que pensaban de ella y esa era la manera como todo el mundo la percibía.

Dejo de sorber el te que estaba frente a ella y se disculpo de la mesa. Camino despacio hasta que sintió que su pie se volteo y se apoyo de uno de los meseros que estaba cerca. El mareo no le pudo venir en peor momento. Su mama y sus amigas fueron a su alcance y alcanzaron a verla antes de que perdiera la conciencia. Ese espectáculo no era bien visto a los ojos de su madre pero tampoco era algo que hubiera podido evitar.

El cansancio de su cuerpo y su escasa alimentación tenían que aflorar en cualquier momento. Apoyada del mesero su mama tuvo que sacarla del restaurante cargada hasta el carro que la esperaba en la entrada. Para su mala suerte los reporteros seguían ahí no precisamente por esa reunión sino por la otra reunión que se iba a llevar a cabo en ese mismo lugar.

Los flash que en ese momento estaban siendo disparados hacia un chico rubio que bajaba de su limosina se volcaron hacia ellas.

Esa foto no se iba a ver bien y menos aun para Fugaku Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capitulo es casi casi la mitad de lo que escribi para el primer capitulo. Pero no se preocupen que el tercero sera mas gordo. Sera tan sustancioso que tendran que ir al bano antes de sentarse a leer a menos que lo hagan desde su dispositivo movil. En ese caso deberan avisar a su familia que se van a quedar sentados en el inodoro por un buen rato. Deberan tener comida a la mano para no morir de hambre. un colchon mullidos para la comodidad de sus pompas.**

**Espero que les guste, sino bueno que se le hace no?**

* * *

**Sky Full of Lights**

**Capitulo 2.**

"Recuérdame otra vez que vamos a hacer aquí" – Naruto le pregunto a Kakashi mientras pegaba su cara contra la ventana del vehículo. Cuando se sentía aburrido o agobiado por tantas cosas solía dejar impresiones de su rostro en todas las ventanas del carro.

"Vamos a ir a ver un contrato de exportación. No lo vas a firmar solo vamos a oír si nos interesa o no" – Kakashi era un hombre con paciencia y sabia que este tipo de negociaciones no ponían a nadie de buen humor en especial si ese alguien era un niño inquieto y sumamente aburrido de la rutina. Cuando se ponía en ese plan de no querer hacer nada Kakashi prefería enterrar su nariz en una buena lectura.

"Ah… ¿tomara mucho tiempo? Acuérdate que quede con Sasuke en encontrarnos hoy por la noche"

"Lo recuerdo, pero esto no va a demorar mas de una hora si es que se prolonga" – Kakashi levanto la mirada y vio que el carro se estaba preparando para cuadrar. – "Ya llegamos"

"¡Vamos! ¡Cuánto mas rápido mejor!" – Naruto estaba preparado para saltar del carro apenas dejara de moverse y así lo hizo. No espero más y salió tan rápido como pudo sin llegar muy lejos. Fuera del carro había muchos periodistas a la espera de alguna noticia. Cumplió lo que le habían enseñado y no dijo ni una palabra ante ellos y espero a que Kakashi bajara para que se encargara del asunto pero no fue necesario.

De pronto las luces cegadoras dejaron de dispararle y como abejas a la miel corrieron tras algo más jugoso. Le dio curiosidad ver como se abalanzaban hacia el carro que se había parqueado justo detrás del suyo. Soltó su mano de la de Kakashi e intento mezclarse con los periodistas para ver mejor de quien se trataba. Recibió algunos empujones y pisadas en sus zapatos nuevos, Iruka se iba a enojar con el por eso. Le costó trabajo llegar hasta ese carro pero llego justo para verlo irse. ¿Quién habría causado tanta conmoción?

Perdido en sus pensamientos paro la oreja cuando escucho los comentarios de los periodistas que intentaban armar un artículo en base a lo que habían visto.

"¿Quizás tuvo un accidente dentro?"

"Hana estaba inconsciente cuando la sacaron del restaurante, me lo acaba de comentar el mesero…"

"Parece que no se sentía bien… Seguro esta enferma…"

"Hace poco me contaron mis contactos que tuvo una recaída, debe ser duro para ella pertenecer a esa familia…"

"Esa familia es difícil de investigar…"

No estaba entendiendo muy bien que era lo que había pasado, pero al parecer la tal Hana se había desmayado dentro del restaurante por que estaba enferma… ¿Quién era Hana a todo esto?

Debía ser importante por que la prensa la parecía conocer muy bien. Si a alguien le podía preguntar ese era Kakashi. Dicho sea de paso ¿Dónde estaría el en este momento? ¿ya habría entrado al local?

Una vez más se escabullo entre las piernas de los periodistas para salir del tumulto.

"¿Dónde te habías metido? Pensé que habías muerto debajo de esa estampida"

"¿Tu sabes lo que paso ahí?" le pregunto señalando al tumulto que parecía no querer disiparse – "Hablan de una tal…"

"Hana es una engreída. Mira que portarse de esa manera para llamar la atención. Totalmente egocéntrica y egoísta, una maldita pedante" – El miro al grupo de chicas que salían del lugar cuchicheando entre ellas.

"No es necesario que lo digas, todas lo sabemos. Pero como es la reina del universo no queda otra mas que acceder a sus caprichos y pasar por alto sus excentricidades…"

"No se como la soportas Hinata. En verdad debe ser aburridísimo y extenuante tener que ir a su casa a pasarle las tareas…"

"No es tan mala como parece… Pero si es bastante callada. A veces pareciera que no es feliz…"

"¿Cómo no va a ser feliz? Solo le gusta llamar la atención a cualquier costo"

"¡Cállate Ino! Mira quien se esta acercando…" – las chicas detectaron su presencia, por lo general nunca pasaba desapercibido por mucho tiempo y la culpa quizás era su cabello rubio.

"Buenas tardes. No pude evitar escucharlas hablar. La verdad es que me pica la curiosidad por saber que es lo que exactamente ha pasado… ¿Ustedes deben estar bien enteradas verdad?" – las miro con curiosidad y a cada una de ellas le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

Todas dieron un paso en falso pero solo una reacciono a decir algo.

"¿No eres tu Naruto Uzumaki? Tu sales en los periódicos… ¿Verdad?" – Si había escuchado bien el nombre de la chica era Hinata y al parecer estaba bien enterada sobre quien era el. Se le acerco, le guiño el ojo.

"Ese mismo" – sus amigas empezaron a darle de codazos y preguntarle sin disimulo sobre quien era el. – "Yo estoy aquí presente así que si quieren me pueden preguntar…"

"Y mejor que te pregunten después de la reunión Naruto por que tenemos asuntos pendientes allá dentro" – Kakashi lo agarro del hombro y lo jalo hacia la puerta de entrada.

"¿No me pueden esperar un ratito mas?" – Kakashi le dirigió una mirada asesina que significaba que no insistiera más. Al parecer el asunto de los periodistas y el alboroto que se había armado lo había puesto de mal humor. Era mejor entrar en silencio y hacerle caso. – "Asuntos de negocios. Que tengan un buen día todas ustedes" – se dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino y terminar con ese problema de una vez pero una chica lo jalo del hombro.

"Estoy haciendo una reunión en mi casa ahora hasta tarde. Esta es mi dirección por si te animas a venir y pasar un buen rato" – la chica, mas rubia que el si es que podía ser eso posible, le alcanzo un cartoncito lila con su nombre, dirección y teléfono de contacto además de su pagina web y su correo electrónico. Ella le guiñó el ojo coquetamente y se dirigió hacia su grupo de amigas.

"¿Sabes que este no es momento para buscar novia verdad Naruto?"

"Lo se pero soy irresistible sin proponérmelo. Acabemos con esto de una vez que tengo que ir a cambiarme y a buscar a Sasuke. Mas le vale ser puntual porque no planeo esperarlo…"

"¿Qué paso? Pensé que estabas de buen humor" – se estaba poniendo sarcástico, eso era peligroso.

"No saber que fue lo que paso me pone así. No puedo dejar de ser chismoso, soy así por naturaleza, compréndeme" - le dijo mientras uno de los meseros lo guiaba hasta el salón que había sido reservado para la negociación.

"Disculpe el retraso señor Uchiha. Usted comprenderá que a veces es difícil pasar entre tantos periodistas, usted y su familia también lo viven constantemente"

"No se preocupen por ello. Aquí el interesado soy yo así que me toca esperar" - se oía sincero cuando decía eso. Luego sus ojos cayeron sobre él - "Tu debes ser Naruto. Es un gusto conocerte" - le extendió la mano.

"Lo mismo digo" - respondió Naruto tímidamente, algo inusual en el. El hombre delante de el no parecía ser malo pero si bastante serio y quizás hasta poco tolerante. Sabia que no podía juzgarlo por su cara pero a veces las primeras impresiones eran muy importantes en especial si iba a haber algún negocio de por medio.

"Bueno Señor Uchiha si no le importa vamos directo al grano. Tenemos otro compromiso después de esto" - interrumpió Kakashi.

"Comprendo. Mi proposición no tomara mucho tiempo" - Los tres se sentaron en una mesa con unas carpetas con papeles en sus sitios y café además de algunos bocaditos.

Naruto le dio una leída rápida y por encima. Lo que le estaba proponiendo el señor Uchiha no parecía ser algo malo, al contrario se veía sumamente conveniente para sus negocios. Miro de reojo a Kakashi para captar alguna señal. Kakashi sin embargo seguía leyendo con detenimiento.

"¿Que les parece?" - les pregunto a ambos. Su voz se mantenía calmada en todo momento.

"A mi me suena interesante..." -respondió Naruto sinceramente

"Muy interesante la verdad pero no se si nos convenga" - Kakashi no levantaba la mirada de los papeles.

"No entiendo Kakashi... ¿Porque?" - Kakashi alzo los ojos y miro fijamente al Señor Uchiha como tratando de hacerlo hablar.

"Entiendo" - respondió el Uchiha - "Usted debe estar al tanto de los rumores acerca de una alianza con las empresas de un tal Orochimaru ¿verdad? Pierda cuidado con eso" - sorbió su café y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa. - "El señor Orochimaru es un cliente nuestro es verdad y también es verdad que nos ha propuesto negocios pero nosotros no lo hemos aceptado porque no estamos cien por ciento seguros de su credibilidad. Ustedes saben que los negocios tienen que ser con gente de entera confianza..."

"Entonces no le importaría darnos ciertas pruebas como para demostrar eso ¿verdad?"

"En absoluto. Yo se las hare llegar a su despacho"

"Entonces hasta no tener esas pruebas podemos dar esta reunión por finalizada" - Kakashi recogió sus papeles y lo miro a el para que lo imitara. - "Estaremos esperando los papeles a esta dirección. Fue un gusto hablar con usted"

"Al contrario, el gusto fue mío." - luego miro a Naruto - "Un placer conocerte, espero que podamos hacer realidad este negocio"

"Por supuesto. Hasta luego" - agarro los papeles y salió detrás de Kakashi.

Ya en el carro y después de haber pasado entre los periodistas Naruto le pregunto a Kakashi su opinión acerca del negocio.

"Si nos conviene pero no nos conviene si ese otro hombre esta metido. No es de fiar"

La mente de Naruto comenzo a divagar otra vez. Metio su mano al bolsillo como para buscar algo para entretenerse mientras que llegaban a casa. Se moría por entrar a su habitación y quitarse el traje de etiqueta que llevaba puesto. Aún no se podía acostumbrar a respirar con una corbata en el cuello.

Apenas llego se fue desvistiendo. Los zapatos en la entrada y las medias un poco más allá. La corbata en el pasamanos de la escalera, los pantalones de camino al segundo piso y la camisa en el corredor. Para cuando llego. Su habitación ya estaba en ropa interior y pensando que se iba a poner.

No quería nada muy ostentoso por que seguro Sasuke era pobre y no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Al final se decidió por unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camiseta naranja. Ahora solo le quedaba ir por Sasuke.

**...••••••••...**

Tenía un dolor de cabeza masivo. Aún así no le quedo más remedio que abrir los ojos. Estaba una vez más en la jaula.

Sentía que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar su cabeza de la almohada pero tenía que hacerlo. Podía escuchar los pasos desesperados de sus papas subiendo por la escalera, la fiesta de los gritos estaba a punto de comenzar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Era muy extraño que el se apareciera por allí teniendo en cuenta que su persona era invisible ante sus ojos. Algo malo debía de haber sucedido.

"¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió armar semejante escándalo!? ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!?"

Su papá ante todo el mundo se presentaba como una persona de cabeza fría, muy serio como sus negocios pero con cierto carisma que lo hacía ser respetable. En casa en cambio la situación era algo diferente. La seriedad siempre iba con él y la cabeza fría también por algo el había visto la manera de armar el teatro que era su existencia. Su papá era una persona muy muy inteligente.

El no podía dejar de admirarlo y querer ser como él a pesar de que como padre dejaba mucho que desear. El daba todo y hacia todo incluso seguir con la farsa con tal que su papá se diera cuenta de su existencia. Quería serle útil y ayudarlo en todo igual que su hermano pero su papa no lo quería cerca de él.

A pesar de que toda la situación había sido creada en su cabeza.

Todo era su culpa también. Por no poner un freno. Por no encarar la burla. Por no reconocer los errores. Por no admitir que él también era su hijo. Hombre.

"No le grites a Hana mi amor. Sólo fue un pequeño desmayo. Ya se lo aclare a mis amigas y ellas correrán la voz. Les dije que..."

"Me importa un bledo que se desmaye. No me importa si le da un ataque epiléptico o que empiece a sudar. Lo que me importa y detesto es que lo haga a la luz pública" - su papá tomo airé para continuar por que ya se estaba poniendo rojo - "Yo estaba en una opinión importante de negocios y cuando salgo me preguntan por este... este... Esta aberracion pues!"

Ese era el nombre por el cual su papá se refería a él.

Para su papá era una aberración, un estorbo, una vergüenza, algo que nunca debía salir a la luz y por eso no le gustaba que mamá me sacara a la calle como sí yo fuera algo normal.

"¿Pero cariño, de que estas hablando?"

Y ese era otro tema que lo volvía loco y por lo que se origino todo el problema. La locura de su madre.

Su mama siempre había querido una niña pero el primero en nacer fue Itachi, su hermano mayor. Su mamá si embargo seguía en busca de quedar embarazada y tener una hija con la cual divertirse, opinión que iba en contra de lo que su papá quería.

Su mamá hizo oídos sordos a las opiniones de su marido y quedo embarazada después de ocho años temiendo que después no lo pudiera lograr. De alguna manera logro esconderle su estado a su papá y se fue de viaje sola a Europa y de ahí nació él.

Por lo que había entendido en las ecografias los doctores habían creído que sería mujer y fue por eso que su mamá había decidido dar a luz. Su emoción y alegría por tenerlo entre sus brazos cambió por asombro y decepción cuando vio que era un niño.

Como ella no lo aceptaba como su hijo los doctores tuvieron que llamar a su esposo que seguía sin saber nada del embarazo y que ya era papá por segunda vez.

La noticia no le cayó nada bien y después de pensar las cosas regreso a Japón con su esposa y su nuevo hijo.

El problema fue que ella seguía negándose a alimentarlo por que ella quería una niña y ahí fue donde su papá cometió un error.

Pensando en que algún día su esposa se calmaría y volvería a la cordura la engaño diciéndole que el bebe en verdad era niña. Todos los días lo vestían con ropa de niña hasta que poco a poco su esposa hizo caso omiso de que era niño y se encariñó con ella, Hana.

El teatro se armo para la casa pero su mamá en su infinita alegría decidió hacerlo público y después de eso no hubo vuelta atrás. El nombre de Sasuke paso al olvido y Hana llego para quedarse.

El creció con la idea de que era una niña hasta que se dio cuenta de lo contrario cuando se comparó con su hermano mayor Itachi. Nunca se lo hizo notar por que de algún modo le dio vergüenza así que decidió preguntarle a su papá y ahí fue cuando le cayó su primera cachetada y aprendió su historia, historia que no debía repetirla ni contársela a nadie. El solo tenía cinco años en ese entonces.

Guardo el secreto de su familia y no se lo contó a nadie por temor a que su mamá empeorara y por vergüenza. Ya no había marcha atrás.

"Esto es una estupidez. ¡No quiero que esa cosa salga de la casa por lo menos en una semana entendiste Mikoto! ¡Una semana! Me voy a mi despacho, no hagan bulla que necesito concentrarme"

"Pero cariño... Fugaku, espera..." - y su mama salió corriendo detrás de el.

Una semana encerrado en casa, las cosas no podrían haber ido peor. Con su papá en casa no iba a poder salir.

Naruto lo iba a odiar...

**...•••••••...**

"¿Estas seguro que entro a esa casa?" - le pregunto una vez más a su chofer. Le parecía extraño que Sasuke viviera en esa casa tan grande por que el creía con convicción que era pobre.

"Si señor. Lo deje aquí. El se bajó del auto y cruzo esa reja"

"Gracias" - Naruto se bajó del carro y corrió a la reja la cruzo. Camino hasta la puerta de entrada y toco el timbre.

Una viejita toda arrugaría le abrió la puerta como diez minutos después. Tenía toda la apariencia de esas abuelitas de cuentos de hadas con cabellos grises y gafas celestiales.

"Buenas tarde señora. ¿Su nieto estará por aquí?" - la viejita lo miro de arriba a abajo y se acomodó las gafas.

"¿Tu eres amigo de mi nieto?"

"Así es señora. ¿Me deja pasar a verlo?" - y le movió las pestañas intentando ser adorable.

"Esta bien, pasa" la viejita se hizo a un lado y lo dejo entrar al salón principal de la casa y luego le pidió a una de las sirvientas que trajera a su nieto. Mientras tanto sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar toda la casa intentando ver que tipo de familia era la de Sasuke.

Unos pasos que venían a velocidad lo trajeron de vuelta.

"¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar abuelita?" - la voz de Sasuke no sonaba igual a la del día anterior, estaba más chillona y tenía razón de serlo por que el nieto de la viejecita no tenía más de seis años, siete a lo mucho.

"Konohamaru, tu amigo a venido a verte"

"¿Amigo?" - los ojos del niño brillaron y corrió hasta el y se trepo a su cuello - "tengo un amigo!" - El niño estaba feliz y Naruto no sabía como quitárselo de encima sin desilusionarlo. "¿Pero yo no te conozco? ¿De verdad somos amigo?"

"Eh la verdad es primera vez que te veo pero podemos ser amigos ¿qué te parece?"

"Esta bien" - le dijo con una sonrisa finjida. Nunca pensó que su día terminaría de esa manera, jugando don un niño de seis años. Si volvía a ver a Sasuke algún día se las iba a pagar.

Pero jugar con Konohamaru no fue tan aburrido después de todo. El niño tenía una buena colección de juegos y la última consola. Si algún día se aburría de la rutina ya sabía a donde escaparse.

Cuando salió entro al carro que lo seguía esperando en el mismo lugar.

No se molesto en decirle al chofer que su "amigo" Sasuke los había engañado. Eso era algo que aún le costaba digerir como para discutirlo con alguien más.

"¿Desea regresar a casa señor?" - le pregunto el chofer mientras lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

"Si" - le dijo con un tono de voz deprimido mientras metía su mano al bolsillo a ver si encontraba alguna golosina. Pero lo que encontró fue un cartoncito lila con un nombre, dirección y teléfono de contacto entre otras miles de cosas más - "Pero pensándolo bien llévame a esta dirección"

**.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.**

Cuando el chofer paro el carro y le señalo el lugar se asombró. El lugar que estaba frente suyo era una casa sacada de algún libro de hadas o algo parecido. De aspecto sencillo pero atiborrado de plantas, flores, árboles, arbustos y hierbas. Se podía oír música en la parte trasera de la casa y voces medio chillonas... Quizás no había sido tan buena idea. Pero no podía juzgar un libro si no lo había abierto antes.

Se decidió a tocar el timbre y tres segundos después ya estaba en la parte trasera de la casa donde la fiesta se había formado alrededor de la piscina.

Allí estaban todas las chicas que había visto horas antes en ese restaurante pero también una cara más conocida.

"¡Shikamaru!" - el chico en cuestión estaba dormitando en una de las silletas y lo Mor por la cola del ojo.

"Shikamaru, ¿tu lo conoces?" - le pregunto Ino, la dueña de casa.

"¿Uzumaki? Claro, su familia tiene relaciones con la mía desde hace tiempo..."

"Solíamos jugar juntos. ¿Te acuerdas?"

"Algo, pero de eso ya pasaron varios años"

"Aja. Hace una semana y algo más que regrese de Europa pero tu sabes que no soy de los que se quedan mucho rato en un solo lugar"

La conversación siguió entre los dos entre las miradas de las chicas que intentaban saber un poco más de ese chico que acaban de conocer. No lo conocían mucho pero por lo que decía su amigo Shikamaru, definitivamente era una persona importante y por lo tanto digna de entablar relación.

"¿Y cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte en el país?"

"No lo se aún. Pero estoy cansado de viajar a cada rato. Voy a convencer a Kakashi e Iruka de dejar d viajar, al menos por un tiempo"

"Eso suena muy bien Naruto. ¿Has pensado en integrarte a una escuela? La nuestra es muy buena y esta llena de gente importante e influyente" - interrumpieron varias chicas a la vez.

"Podría ser supongo pero eso tendría que discutirlo con mis tutores..."

"Sería genial que te integrarás a nuestro grupo Naruto kun..." - una chica de cabello negro, largo y lacio le dijo. Su cara era bonita y de alguna manera le recordaba a la chica del aeropuerto. Tenían un parecido por el cabello aunque el de esta chica no era tan oscuro pero las dos tenían la piel muy pálida.

"¿Y tu como te llamas?" - la chica se puso roja como un tomate, algo muy dulce en ella. Se le veía amable y sincera aunque un poco sino bastante tímida.

"Se llama Hinata" - le ayudo una chica de cabello rosado ya que su amiga no lograba volver a articular palabras - "yo soy Sakura, mucho gusto"

"El gusto es mío" - esta chica Sakura era muy bonita. Tenía que acordarse de preguntar a que colegio iban para rogarle a Kakashi que lo inscribieran ya mismo.

La fiesta estuvo divertida. Cumplió su objetivo de olvidarse del mal rato que le hizo pasar Sasuke y término invitando a todos a su casa al día siguiente. Cuando llego a su casa durmió de corrido y no se despertó hasta bien entrada la mañana...

**.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.**

A penas se levantó le pidió a Iruka que por favor dispusiera todo por que inane a venir sus amigos. Con el poco tiempo lo único que les quedo fue ordenar comida.

Sus amigos llegaron puntuales a las dos de la tarde. Naruto les hizo un recorrido por toda la casa desde el jardín hasta su cuarto.

Ahí los chicos se quedaron a pasar el rato entre hablando unos, durmiendo otros, jugando con todas las cosas que encontraban en su cuarto.

Las tres chicas se pusieron a admirar un poco. Los libros, los juegos, todo servía como para intentar aprender más de el y entablar algo más que una amistad.

"¿Y estas fotos Naruto?" Pregunto Ino refiriéndose a las fotos que tenía pegadas en la pared.

"Ah eso... Verdad!" - corrió al cajón y saco su cámara y despertó a Shikamaru para que le tomará una fotografía mientras abrazaba a las chicas.

Cuando la foto se reveló ante sus ojos la pego en el mural.

"Cada vez que hago un amigo me tomo una foto. Todos los que ven ahí son amigos que he hecho durante mis viajes" - todos se asombraron con esa declaración y empezaron a ver todas las fotos y le preguntaban en que parte del mundo se las había tomado.

"Wow, son varias fotos Naruto. ¿Pero quien es esta persona? ¿Esta foto la tomaste también aquí verdad? ¿Es un amigo tuyo?" - Sakura diviso la foto que se tomó el otro día con Sasuke.

"Ese chico es muy lindo Naruto. Presentanlo. ¿Por qué no lo invitas ahora por ejemplo?"

"Lo siento Ino pero no puedo. Lo conocí hace un par de días y no se cómo ubicarlo. Creo que se lo trago la tierra" - y les término contando bajo que situación conoció a Sasuke.

"Ya veo. Bueno el se lo pierde. De repente nunca quiso ser tu amigo" - le dijo Sakura

"Pero..." - la dulce voz de Hinata se hizo escuchar.

"¿Qué pasa Hinata?" - Naruto se paró a su lado. Ella seguí mirando la foto de Sasuke.

"No se, quizás me este equivocando pero... No les parece a ustedes que este chico sea un Uchiha?"

"Uh?!" - Sakura e Ino se pararon del sofá y corriendo se pararon junto a Hinata a observar la foto con más detenimiento. - "Hinata tiene razón, tiene facciones de un Uchiha..."

"Pero nunca lo había visto. Sasuke, Sasuke... Tampoco he escuchado de ningún Sasuke Uchiha"

"De repente son parientes lejanos de los Uchihas..."

"O simplemente es un chico tan lindo que se parece a un Uchiha... " - los cuchicheos seguían entre las tres chicas.

Uchihas, ese apellido lo había escuchado antes. ¿No había sido Fugaku Uchiha con el que había hablado hace unos días?

"Te vez perdido Naruto" - lo saco del trance Shikamaru.

"¿En qué se basan para decir que es un Uchiha?" - Les pregunto Naruto a las tres chicas.

Entre las tres se miraron pero fue Hinata la que puso un pie adelante y le comenzó a explicar.

"Los Uchihas son una familia muy antigua. Todos son muy bien parecidos y por su linaje tienen características poco comunes" - ella hizo una pausa por que estaba roja y volvió a hablar - "los Uchiha tiene el cabello negro como la noche, suave y sedoso. Su piel es blanca y pálida como la luna pero la característica más saltante quizás son sus ojos. Son negros pero de la tonalidad más oscura que te puedas imaginar y cuando se enojan puedes ver un brillo rojizo en ellos"

La manera como describía a los Uchiha era como un hechizo. Algo hipnotizante y con la misma magia y misterio con la que conoció a Sasuke pero había algo más. Ese mismo misterio también lo tenía la chica del aeropuerto. ¿Sería ella también una Uchiha?

"Yo no estoy segura de que el sea un Uchiha pero estoy segura que sí le preguntamos a Hana ella sabrá..."

"Ay Hinata tu crees que Hana nos va a ayudar con eso? Conociendo lo ególatra que es seguro no lo hace y va a buscar a este tal Sasuke para ella" - la interrumpió Ino.

"Ustedes siempre hablan de esta Hana. ¿Por qué la odian tanto? ¿Qué les ha hecho?" - Sakura e Ino tomaron aire para comenzar a explicarse. Shikamaru lo tomo del hombro y lo empujo al sillón.

"Esa va a ser una larga historia así que ponte cómodo"

Y Shikamaru tenía razón.

Hana Uchiha resulto ser la hija de Fugaku Uchiha y hermana menor de un tal Itachi que vivía actualmente en Londres por cuestiones de negocios. Hana Uchiha era la chica más bonita del colegio, confirmado por el mismo Shikamaru a pesar que ella no era completamente de su gusto. Y como era la chica más bonita y todos los hombres iban tras ella se gano la antipatía y secreta admiración de todas las chicas. La odiaban y la amaban.

No sólo era bonita, era inteligente y sumamente callada. Era rica también aunque lo que las chicas no sabían era que el negocio familiar de los Uchiha no estaba pasando por el mejor momento pero eso el no se los iba a decir.

Al final del día y después que sus visitas se fueron lo que le quedo en la cabeza a Naruto fue el querer conocer a la famosa Hana Uchiha.

* * *

**AN**

Eso fue todo el capitulo dos. La ultima parte esta un proco apresurada creo pero la verdad ya me dio suenito y tengo que ir a trabajar manana temprano.

Disculpe la ortografia pero mi computadora americana me impide poder escribir en castellano como Dios manda.

Cualquier tipo de critica tanto constructiva como destructiva son bien recibidas, nomas haganlo con carino por que si lo hacen con odio me corto las venas con las garras de mi gato lol

Haahhahaha haganlo como quieran pero que se entienda


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui estoy una vez mas (menos de un anio ojo!) con una actualizacion de esta historia.**

**Yo pense que iba a salir mas grande que el primer capitulo pero de todas formas es mas largo que el segundo.**

**No estoy segura si este capitulo es emocionante o no. Suceden varias cosas. Algunas se van a dar cuenta al toque. Otras estan asi como que medio escondidas.**

**Dejenme saber que les parecio.**

* * *

**Sky Full of Lights**

**3.**

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo exactamente había estado tirado en esa cama. Pero tenía la seguridad que habían pasado más de tres días. Tres días en los que su mamá se había presentado en su cuarto con un mínimo de comida para él, ósea Hana; pastillas y con la importante misión de decirle que no saliera de su habitación.

¿La razón?

Pues su papá no quería que saliera de la habitación, al menos no cuando él estuviera en casa y en esos últimos días se había encargado de estar ahí el mayor tiempo posible.

Lo que aún no sabía era si su plan era matarlo de hambre o de aburrimiento. De cualquier manera estaba funcionando muy bien.

Ya se estaba cansando de esa situación pero revelarse no era la mejor manera de solucionar el problema. Eso podía alterar a su madre e hiciera lo que le hiciera era su madre y no lo podía cambiar.

"¿Quieres qué te pinte las uñas? Compre un color muy bonito el otro día" - trato de llamarle la atención - "Te ves un poco pálida, un poquito de rubor no le haría daño a tu carita"

Pero él no se dignó a moverse de la posición en la que estaba. Estaba cansado de luchar una batalla que desde antes estaba perdida, así que dejo que su madre jugara con él, como siempre.

No paso mucho tiempo de eso hasta que oyeron los pasos de su papá que se venían acercando a donde ellos estaban.

Nunca iba para verlo a su habitación y no lo culpaba por que era demasiado rosada, sólo pasaba de largo pero esta vez se asomó por la puerta.

Lo miro con cara de asco y repugnancia como siempre lo hacía y luego poso su vista en su mamá.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? Por lo menos baja a atenderme que ya es hora de comer" - y con eso se fue por donde vino.

Su mamá automáticamente dejo sus cosas tiradas al igual que a su hijo y corrió tras su marido.

"No te preocupes Hana, yo voy a convencer a tu padre para que levanté tu castigo. Ya verás que pronto podremos salir a comprar las dos juntas como siempre" - dijo segura de si misma t que esta vez iba a lograr lo imposible que era hacerle cambiar de opinión a su padre y con eso se fue.

Se sintió entonces como un juguete usado y quizás hasta roto tirado ahí en la cama.

Abandonado. Así se sentía.

Sólo recibía migajas de comida, de cariño, de preocupación.

Quería tanto salir de ese encierro y visitar a su hermano. Quería ser libre pero no podía bajo ninguna circunstancia. No mientras él no existiera. No mientras Hana siguiera con vida.

Movió su cuerpo un poco hacia un lado y desde su cama pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo.

Sasuke no existía. Su cara era claramente la de una niña, nada comparada con la cara de un niño. Con sus manos trato en vano de malograr su rostro pero nada funcionaba y cuando estaba a punto de tomar las tijeras para cortar su cabello y lograr un cambio no pudo hacerlo. Por más que lo quisiera no podía. No podía acaba con la muñeca y única alegría verdadera de su madre.

Suspiro pesadamente admitiendo su derrota. No podía. No podía. Era un gran cobarde.

Con razón su papá no lo quería. Los Uchiha no eran cobardes. Eran hombres de acción. Tomaban decisiones importantes a diario. Eran intrépidos y visionarios para los negocios. Resolvían problemas. Eran valientes, osados y por lo que había escuchado de las chicas, varoniles y guapos.

El no tenía absolutamente nada de eso. El no era digno de cargar con ese apellido.

Cerro sus ojos y para evitar ver lo que era puso su brazo cubriendo su cara e intento quedar inconsciente de aburrimiento.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que quedo en encontrarse con Sasuke en aquel centro comercial. Tres días que conoció a todos los compañeros de colegio de Shikamaru que ahora también eran sus amigos y no paraba de recibir llamadas de ellos animándolo a inscribirse en el colegio con ellos. La idea se la pusieron tan bien en la cabeza que comenzó a ejercerles presión a Kakashi e Iruka para que lo inscribieran.

"¿Estas seguro que quieres ir al colegio como un chico normal?" - le pregunto por quinta vez Iruka.

"Si, si quiero ir al colegio..." - le respondió un tanto cansado del quinto interrogatorio y moviendo sus piernas como a punto de armar una pataleta.

"Mira que después vas a tener que cumplir con las tareas y no planeamos ayudarte" - le advirtió.

"Lo sé Iruka, pero de verdad quiero ir al colegio. Ya me canse de viajar y conocer todo el mundo a cada rato. Quiero quedarme un tiempo acá y establecer amistad, una buena amistad con estos chicos que he conocido".

"Bueno en vista que estas tan seguro de que eso es lo que en verdad quieres te vamos a inscribir en ese dichoso colegio. Además Kakashi dice también que es bueno para ti por que puedes socializar mas y de paso lo vas a dejar leer mas. En fin, voy a iniciar el tramite entonces."

Una vez que Iruka salió Naruto hizo su libro a un lado.

De su lista de cosas por hacer ya podía tachar la del colegio. Era casi un hecho que asistiría en los próximos días.

Lo siguiente en su lista era conocer a la famosa Hana de la cual nadie podía dejar de hablar. Pero eso cuando ingresara al colegio podría tacharlo por que la tal Hana estudiaba ahí.

Lo que quedaba al aire y sin forma aparente de resolver era Sasuke. ¿Que habría pasado con él? ¿Por que no había asistido como lo dijo? ¿Acaso no habían quedado en ser amigos?

Era una pena por que el si había imaginado tener una amistad incondicional con él.

Quizás todo había sido una mentira y el había malinterpretado las cosas. Para variar. Quizás ni siquiera se llamaba Sasuke.

Lo mejor seria seguir el consejo de las chicas y olvidarse de él aunque no se sentía bien hacerlo. Su cabeza era un lio. No podía olvidarlo. No podía hacerlo por que él si le había ofrecido su amistad desinteresadamente y eso lo hacía enojar.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quinto día de encierro.

Su mamá no se había aparecido a verlo después que salió corriendo detrás de su papá. De eso ya habían pasado dos días. Dos días enteros sin comer. Se sentía lánguido y sin fuerzas. Por suerte su habitación contaba con un cuarto de aseo propio y cada vez que sentía hambre llenaba su estómago con agua. Incolora, insabora pero refrescante.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar solo bebiendo agua?

Estaba empezando a considerar comerse las unas y masticar papel.

Tenia un hoyo negro en su estómago y no tenía nada con que llenarlo. ¿De qué le servía que su familia tuviera un montón de dinero si no tenía nada que comer?

La ropa le estaba quedando más suelta, hasta su ropa interior comenzaba a quedarle grande. Cuando regresara su mamá se iba a poner feliz por eso.

No podía seguir así.

Se levantó con esas fuerzas que estaba reservando y comenzó a golpear la puerta.

Intento gritar pero su garganta no soltaba ningún sonido. Su golpes contra la puerta se hacían mas débiles.

Algún tipo de bulla debía haber hecho por que de pronto se escucharon pasos afuera.

"¡Deja de hacer escándalo!"

Para su mala suerte no era su mamá.

"¡Te dije que no quería saber nada de ti por lo menos en una semana!"

"¿Mamá? ¿Dónde está mi mamá?" - su voz salió ahogada en un susurro que si su papá no hubiera estado parado al otro lado de la puerta no hubiera podido escuchar.

"¿Tu mamá? La mande de viaje" - dijo riéndose por que la situación seguramente le parecía graciosa. El no estaba muriendo de hambre después de todo. - "Pero no te preocupes. Debe estar de regreso en dos días más" - y con eso se alejo.

La conversación había terminado según él.

No le quedo mas remedio que intentar sobrevivir hasta que su mamá regresara. Iba a cruzar los dedos para que el agua lo pudiera mantener con vida un par de días más.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El colegio había resultado ser una buena experiencia después de todo.

Levantarse temprano y estar listo a una hora para asistir a clases era algo interesante por que sus horarios nunca habían sido tan estrictos. Después de todo el siempre había marcado la hora en la que quería hacer las cosas y mientras él respondiera Iruka siempre le había dado esa libertad. Por otro lado seguir el horario era algo cansado.

Un punto quizás en contra era la tarea. Iruka le dejaba tareas pero no tenia que impresionar a nadie más que a él. En el caso del colegio era diferente. Todos se esmeraban por destacar de alguna manera y tener una calificación extraordinaria, era a lo que todos apuntaban. Por su parte él no estaba en el colegio por resaltar sino por experiencias nuevas así que no sentía ganas de esforzarse tanto.

Lo bueno es que ahora si podía pasar más tiempo con los chicos y con las chicas del salón aunque hasta ese momento no había podido conocer a la tal Hana.

Al parecer seguía enferma y no habían luces de que fuera a regresar pronto a clases o al menos eso decía Hinata. Ella sabía de esas cosas por que ella era la encargada de llevarle la tarea a diario cada vez que ella no podía asistir al colegio, que al parecer era bastante seguido.

Al parecer Hinata era la única que se interesaba y se preocupaba de preguntar por ella cada que iba a su casa.

"Ayer tampoco me dejaron verla"

"Seguro debe estar tan enferma que se debe ver fatal y no quiere que nadie, ni siquiera tu Hinata, la vea" - bromeaba Ino.

"Pobrecita" - decía Hinata mientras se imaginaba el cuadro que le pintaban sus compañeras. Se veía que tenía buen corazón.

"Nada de pobrecita. Si esta enferma es por algo. ¿No? Seguro es anoréxica o bulímica. Nadie puede ser así de delgada. Seguro no quiere comer" - Sakura le seguía la broma a Ino.

"¿Ustedes creen eso? Ahora cuando regrese vamos a ofrecerle comida a ver como reacciona" - Kiba un chico del salón se metió a la conversación. - "Si es bulímica cuando no la veamos va a comérselo todo y luego ira al baño a devolverlo todo"

"¡Que asco!" - dijeron todos entre risas y una que otra mueca.

"No deberían hablar así de ella" - no se aguanto mas y los callo a todos. No le parecía que hablasen de esa manera de ella y en especial cuando la aludida no estaba presente para defenderse - "Si en verdad tiene eso es una enfermedad grave y en vez de querer hacerla quedar en evidencia deberían intentar ayudarla a superarlo. ¿Son sus amigos no?"

"Compañeros. Ella nunca nos ha considerado sus amigos" - le aclaró Sakura.

"No te pongas así Naruto. Es una broma. Una bromita nada más" - dijo Ino intentando remediar la situación.

"Nada de lo que decimos es en serio. Es solo para matar el rato. Pero..." - Sakura se quedo pensando como continuar lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Pero que?" - ahí estaba su curiosidad de nuevo. No podía vivir sin investigar. Sentía que tenía que saber todo sobré ella a pesar que aún no la conocía en persona.

"Pero da que pensar" - finalizó - "Es demasiado delgada. Se nota que su mamá controla todo lo que come y su dieta es sino permanente, estricta"

"¿No estarán exagerando ustedes con eso?" - continuo Kiba que seguía pendiente de la conversación - "Ustedes las chicas siempre están a dieta"

"¡Pero es la verdad! ¡Su mamá es una controladora!" - Ie grito Ino a Kiba.

"No es eso Kiba kun" - interrumpió Hinata - "Es cierto eso de que su mamá la tiene controlada en todo lo que hace y come. Yo me he dado cuenta de eso cada vez que voy a ayudarla con las tareas"

No le podía dar crédito a las palabras de Ino y Sakura por que por momentos parecía que trataran de hablar mal de ella. Pero decían que cuando el río suena es por que piedras trae y esas piedras estaban confirmadas por las palabras de Hinata que era una fuente mucho mas confiable.

¿Aún así que clase de madre podría matar de hambre a su propia hija con dietas excesivas?

Eso le daba vueltas la cabeza. Y no lo dejaba concentrarse. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que fastidiar a Iruka con eso.

"Iruka. ¿Tu crees que soy gordo?"

"Para nada" - le contesto mientras revisaba su tarea, como si todavía tuviera cinco anos.

"¿Pero si estuviera gordo tu me exigirías hacer una dieta estricta?"

"Bueno. La gordura no es buena por que puede ocasionar enfermedades. Si estuvieras demasiado gordo si te pondría a una dieta estricta pero si solo tuvieras un par de kilos de mas te pediría que tuvieras cuidado con lo que comes" - dejo los papeles a un lado y lo miró - "¿A qué se deben esas preguntas? Tu nunca te has interesado en dietas. ¿Acaso sientes que estas gordo?"

"Curiosidad nada más pero... ¿Si estuviera en el peso que estoy ahora tu me obligarías a hacer una dieta? ¿Como para verme mejor? ¿O controlarías mi comida?"

"Tus preguntas están raras. Pero no. Estas en tu peso, no tienes por que hacer dieta pero un poco de ejercicios no te harían mal. Los ejercicios te ayudan a este en forma"

"Me da flojera hacer ejercicios. Además estoy cansado. Tanto ejercicio mental me deja agotado, creo que por hoy me ira a dormir..."

"No tan pronto Naruto" - Kakashi entro al lugar donde estaban haciendo las tareas con su libro en la mano - "Necesito que revises estos papeles. Son los papeles que nos ha mandado Fugaku Uchiha para que los analicemos y nos animemos a hacer sociedad con ellos"

"¿Y la oferta es tentadora? ¿Nos conviene?" - le pregunto. La verdad era que tenía flojera extrema de leer esos documentos.

"Eso es cuestión que lo leas y lo analices por tu cuenta, no te voy a dar un resumen de las cosas".

"Esta bien. ¿Quieres que lo revise ahora o puede esperar?" - le pregunto cansado de tanto abuso contra su pobre cerebro y dejando su cabeza golpear contra la mesa.

"Tienes hasta mañana en la tarde por que tenemos que darles una respuesta lo antes posible".

"Prometo leerlo antes de entrar a su oficina mañana" - su cerebro estaba a punto de colapsar y no tenias ganas de revisar los papeles. No los leería el día de hoy por nada en el mundo.

"Como quieras pero la reunión no será en una oficina. Teniendo en cuenta que podríamos declinarle la proposición el Uchiha ha decidido que la reunión será en su casa, un ambiente mas familiar".

"¿En su casa? ¿Ósea que su familia estará presente en algún momento de la reunión? ¿A eso se refiere con un ambiente más familiar no?" - Su cabeza se levantó como resorte y paro las orejas para escuchar mejor, esta vez prestando verdadera atención.

"Bueno si la reunión será en su casa significa que su familia estará ahí, el vive con su familia por si no lo sabías..."

"¿Y quienes conforman su familia? ¿Deberíamos llevar flores para la dueña de casa?" - dijo todo de manera rápida, siempre intentando esconder sus verdaderas intenciones.

"¿De cuando acá tan cortés tu? O no será... ¡claro! A ti te interesa segura la hija de los Uchiha ¿no? La tal Hana..." - Iruka metió su cuchara y ahora el que parecía interesado en seguir la conversación era Kakashi.

"Así que tienes interés en Hana..."

"¡No es lo que te estas imaginando!" - salto a defenderse antes de que la situación pasase a mayores - "¡Lo que pasa es que aún no la conozco! Todos en el colegio hablan de ella y yo no puedo por que no la conozco. Desde que entre a estudiar esta enferma... ¡es verdad! ¡Pregúntenle a Shikamaru si no me creen!"

Entre los dos se miraron como si estuvieran planeando algo, una conversación secreta de manera mental.

Como no quería seguir oyéndolos agarro los papeles que le había entregado Kakashi antes y se fue corriendo hasta su habitación a revisarlos.

Su cansancio mental había pasado a un segundo plano. Si leía esos papeles podía tener un buen tema de conversación mañana y si se movía bien podría mover los hilos para conocer de una vez por todas a la enigmática Hana.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

No sabia si estaba despierto o dormido pero su nariz podía percibir cierto olor a comida. Lamentablemente era demasiado soñar en poder comerla. Tropezándose se levanto de la cama e intento abrir la puerta. Seguía estando cerrada.

Ya no tenia hambre pero tenia como una acidez en el estómago, le estaba quemando.

Comenzó a dar pequeños golpes en la puerta con la esperanza que su mamá ya estuviera ahí y le abriera. Necesitaba comer algo ya. No le importaba si solo fueran frutas o caldo de pollo, cualquier cosa antes de volver a tomar otro vaso más con agua.

Se deslizo apoyando su cuerpo en la puerta después del intento y apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas abrazo sus piernas en un último intento para domar su hambre. No le quedaban más fuerzas. ¿Era su imaginación o su respiración se estaba consumiendo? Iba a morir literalmente de hambre...

En sus últimos momentos de conciencia sintió como la puerta se abría hacia adentro de la habitación golpeando su cuerpo. Los brazos de su mamá lo ayudaron a pararse y recostarse de nuevo en su cama.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en el piso Hana?" - fue lo primero que le pregunto - "Estas algo pálida y fría. ¿Por que?"

"Mamá... necesito comer... no he comido en días..." - se animó a decirle en su voz casi inaudible. Había un mínimo de esperanzas que lo alimentara sin de ir nada más.

"Tu papá me dijo que no habías querido comer, que estabas a dieta. ¿Cuántos kilos has perdido?" - sus palabras eran inauditas. ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando eso?

"Mamá..." - pero no pudo hablar mas para pedir comida. No tenia fuerzas ni para respirar. Su mama se dio cuenta de eso y salió corriendo a llamar a un médico.

Como unos quince minutos tuvo que esperar para que llegara su primo Shisui a revisarlo. El lado de su familia era de puros doctores y el había estudiado mucho para sacar su titulo. Su hermano Itachi y él mismo eran testigos de su esfuerzo.

"Hana chan te ves muy mal. Dice tu mamá que no has querido comer" - le dijo su primo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y se sentaba a su lado. - "Yo sé que eres una jovencita ya y quieres verte bonita y todas esas cosas pero tienes que comer sino te vas a enfermar..." - su primo después de revisarlo le comenzó a decir todas esas cosas pero si él supiera lo que en verdad pasaba...

"Ya no la regañes mas Shisui..." - entro su mamá a defenderlo pero en verdad se estaba defendiendo a su misma.

"¿Como no la voy a regañar tía? ¿Te has dado cuenta que esta por debajo del peso ideal para su edad? Si sigue con esas dietas tan extremas se puede morir en cualquier momento. Le puede dar un paro respiratorio o su corazón se puede detener. Tía esto es muy serio, usted y mi tío tienen que controlar mejor y asegurarse de que coma bien y a sus horas".

Pero ninguno de los dos le iba a hacer caso, el único que podía lograr algún cambio seria su hermano Itachi pero él estaba muy lejos como para presionarlos.

"Tía tráele algo sustancioso para que coma. Yo me voy a encargar de vigilarla a que se lo coma todo, por lo menos por hoy" - y ese era el golpe de suerte que su hambre necesitaba. A su mamá no le quedo mas remedio que alimentarlo con un caldo lleno de zanahorias y otras verduras. No esperaba a que le pusiera fideos por que eso iba en contra de su credo dietético.

Se encargo de masticar las verduras más de treinta y dos veces saboreando cada bocado. Su estómago estaba en la gloria por eso pero lo malo fue que como había dejado de comer por días su estómago se había reducido. Ese caldo, que se lo hubiera querido acabar e incluso lamer el plato no hubiera podido hacerlo. Quizás podía volver a intentar comerlo después de un rato pero seguro su mamá se lo iba a impedir.

Pero de pronto ocurrió algo. Se oyó como alguien, seguramente su papá entraba a la casa casi corriendo. Algo raro por que los Uchihas no corren, se desplazan de manera rápida y con elegancia. Sus pasos subieron las escaleras de manera ágil y rápida hasta que llegaron al marco de la puerta una vez más.

"Mikoto, tenemos que hablar ya" - le dijo. Su mirada era como fuera de si. Se le podía ver como entusiasmado por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. Su mamá parecía no entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando aun así hizo como que había entendido y salió detrás de el, como siempre.

"¿Que se traerá entre manos mi tío? Ni me saludo esta vez" - Shisui y él intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad. El nomás alzo los hombros en señal que no podía ni imaginarse lo que estuviera pasando en esos momentos. - "Mejor así" - continuo Shisui - "Ayer hable con Itachi y me pregunto por ti. Me dijo que desde que regresaste a Japón no ha sabido nada de ti."

"No he tenido tiempo de comunicarme con él" - le dijo de manera escueta y con el susurro de voz al que todos estaban acostumbrados.

"Lo sé, pero él esta preocupado por ti. Después de todo eres su única hermanita menor" - Shisui le paso su mano por su cabello nuevamente como queriéndole dar su apoyo y comprensión - "Quieres que le cuente de ti o prefieres decírselo tu misma".

Lo pensó. Sabía como iba a reaccionar Itachi si se enteraba que se había desmayado, y que estaba débil aún. Su hermano al igual que su mamá lo sobreprotegía. Necesitaba a su hermano mayor a su lado pero no podía hacerlo venir de un momento a otro desde tan lejos, él era una persona ocupada y el encargado de llevar los negocios familiares en el exterior.

"¿Podrías por favor no decirle nada? No es mi intención preocuparlo, prometo comer todo y hacer las dietas a un lado" - Shisui interpretó sus palabras y supo que no quería decírselo tampoco.

"Entiendo. Pero si vuelve a pasar algo parecido a esto o que yo me entere que no estas comiendo llamaré a Itachi sin dudarlo" - Movió su cabeza aceptando el trato y comenzó a pensar como mantener alejado a su primo de su vida.

No paso mucho tiempo desde ese incomodo silencio hasta que volvió a entrar su mamá a la habitación.

"Shisui ¿ya acabaste de revisar a Hana?" - trato de tantear el terreno que pisaba.

"Claro tía. Esta bien por ahora pero tiene que comer y tomar sus vitaminas..."

"Me alegra que Hana este bien" - le interrumpió - "Pero ahora lamentablemente tengo que pedirte que por favor vayas a tu casa. Lo que pasa es que vamos a recibir una visita muy importante de negocios"

"Entiendo tía, ya me voy. Hana no te olvides de nuestro trato" - le recordó guiñándole el ojo antes de salir. Su mamá no entendió de que hablaban entre los dos pero no les pregunto, por el momento ella no tenía tiempo que perder.

"Hana, cariño. Van a venir unas personas muy importantes para ver un trato de negocios con tu papá que nos va a beneficiar a todos. Necesito que por favor no salgas de tu habitación ¿si? Tu sabes que, le perturbamos a tu papá con nuestra presencia a la hora de hacer negocios, en especial tan importantes como el de hoy" - trataba de hacerle entender pero era obvio que su papá no lo quería cerca por que su presencia lo incomodaba.

Su mamá se levantó de la cama y se fue al primer piso a ultimar los detalles de la cena que iba a ofrecer.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"¿Por que tengo que usar una corbata? Esto me incomoda y no me deja respirar bien..." - se sentía incomodo. El quería ir a la casa de los Uchiha pero vestido de manera mas cómoda.

"Te ves muy mono así vestido de etiqueta" - trato de animarlo Iruka para que dejara de jalonearse el saco y la corbata.

"Pero no me siento cómodo. Este no soy yo..." - se quejó. Los iba a fastidiar hasta que lo dejarán ir vestido como el quería ir. Con ropa relajada y cómoda.

"Pero a las chicas les gusta los chicos con saco y corbata" - lanzo el comentario Kakashi mientras acomodaba su corbata mirándose al espejo. Lo dijo de manera como sí hubiese sido un simple comentario pero lo dijo con la intención de que Naruto dejara de quejarse. Además de terminar de corroborar sus suposiciones.

"¿Entonces me veo bien desde el punto de vista de una chica?" - y sucedió lo que se esperaba. Naruto comenzó a arreglárselas el traje imitando el comportamiento de Kakashi frente al espejo.

Entre Kakashi e Iruka se dirigían mirada de broma. Sabían que Naruto no iba a ser un niño toda su vida y en algún momento iba a empezar a prestarle más atención a las niñas. Ahora lo que les daba curiosidad era ver como eran los gustos de Naruto con respecto al sexo opuesto.

Cuando estuvieron listos subieron a la limosina que los llevaría a la casa de los Uchiha. Como no estaba tan lejos de donde vivían ellos decidieron dar una pequeña parada en la florería y comprar un pequeño detalle para la señora de la casa. Ellos ya le tenían un pequeño obsequio para el señor Uchiha. Una costosa botella de vino sacado desde las profundidades del subsuelo escondido en la cava de la casa.

Pero a Naruto se le ocurrió comprar un pequeño arreglo floral con la excusa, según él, que Hana la hija de los Uchiha seguía enferma.

Los tres se pararon frente a la entrada de la pequeña mansión y llamaron a la puerta.

No paso mucho tiempo y la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una mujer delgada de cara de muñeca. Sencilla pero elegante con su ostentoso collar y sus anillos a juego.

"Pasen por favor. Mi marido los espera" - ella les sonrió cortésmente y los hizo pasar a su casa.

La casa tipo mansión quizás no se veía tan grande desde afuera pero por dentro era bastante amplia. Se notaba que durante el día la luz del sol iluminaba todo el lugar.

La señora Uchiha los guió hasta la sala y los invitó a sentarse en los muebles que tenían aspecto francés. Estaban cómodos así que no le importo mucho. Pero mirando bien la cara de la esposa de su futuro socio se le hacia algo conocida... la pregunta era de donde la había visto.

Mientras ella iba a buscar a su esposo sus ojos no pudieron quedarse quietos y empezaron a recorrer el lugar donde ahora se encontraba.

Encima de una gran chimenea estaba una pintura hecha a base oleos del mismo Fugaku Uchiha. Si lo había notado toda la casa, la parte que había recorrido tenia varios cuadros pintados. No le fastidiaba tanto pero si se sentía observado.

Pero Hinata tenia razón. Todos los Uchihas se parecían entre si. La piel clara, el cabello oscuro, los ojos oscuros y penetrantes. Sus ojos recorrían los cuadros hasta que se topo con uno que le hizo acordar lo ya casi olvidado.

Automáticamente miro a Iruka. Iruka lo miro también pero él parecía no haberse dado cuenta aún.

"¡Es ella! Iruka. ¡Es Ella!" - Kakashi los miraba como si hubieran perdido la cabeza al comportarse de esa manera en casa ajena y de un futuro socio.

"¿Naruto me puedes aclarar a que te refieres?" - Iruka quizás no tenía la memoria tan clara como la de él.

"¡La mujer del aeropuerto! ¡Es ella! ¿Te acuerdas ahora?" - Iruka ató los cabos sueltos y se acordó a lo que se refería Naruto.

"No me digas que tu novia es la hija de los Uchiha. Creo que estas leyendo muchas novelas" - Kakashi se estaba burlando otra vez y hubiera seguido haciéndolo de no haber sido por los pasos que se aproximaban hacia ellos.

Fugaku hizo su entrada en una vestimenta tradicional japonesa de color gris. Se le veía muy cómoda, nada que ver con lo que ellos llevaban puesto.

"No era necesario vestir tan formales. Gracias por haber aceptado la invitación. Mi familia y yo estamos muy agradecidos por eso" - él decía su familia pero solo los veía a ellos dos. ¿Donde estaban sus hijos?

"No es nada. Esto era algo que llevábamos pendientes y no era adecuado alargar mas el momento ¿verdad? Después de todo la sociedad es casi un hecho".

"Si, solo falta la firma. Aún así quise invitarlos a venir por que me pareció lo correcto" - Después de estrechar la mano de los tres Fugaku se sentó en su sillón. Su esposa que aún no sabia el nombre los miro saludándolos con los ojos. Se veían que eran muy tradicionales y de acuerdo a eso las mujeres no pintaban mucho, quizás solo como acompañamiento.

"¿Les puedo ofrecer algo para tomar?" - les pregunto.

"Un Whisky con mucho hielo" - pidió Kakashi.

"Si no es mucha molestia yo preferiría un té de hierbas. Como estoy tomando medicamentos no puedo beber alcohol" - se excuso Iruka.

"Un refresco estaría bien para mi" - le dijo a la señora que de la manera como se comportaba ahora no se parecía en nada a la de aquella vez. - "Ah si, toma le trajimos estas flores para usted" - y se las entrego.

"Que amable. Las pondré en agua ahora mismo" - y salió de la sala.

"Le trajimos esta botella para que se sienta a gusto en el momento que prefiera" - y Kakashi le alcanzo el vino francés a Fugaku.

"Muchas gracias" - y recibió la botella - "¿Desean ir al despacho para hablar mas a gusto o aquí esta bien?"

"Creo que no podríamos estar mas a gusto" - interrumpió Naruto y se acordó que no debía hablar de mas, aún no al menos.

"Claro, no hay necesidad de movernos de aquí. Su casa es muy acogedora" - le ayudo Iruka

"Muchas gracias. Mikoto es la que se encarga de estas cosas, yo solo me encargo de los negocios" - y se rieron. Luego se pusieron serios una vez más y los ojos de Fugaku se fueron al segundo adorno floral. - "¿Y esas otras flores?"

Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse rojo. No se esperaba esa pregunta. No de parte de Fugaku. El solo quería entregárselas a Hana de una manera discreta para no levantar mucho polvo. Tomo un poco de aire y los boto por la boca. Se puso de pie con su arreglo floral en las manos y lo miro a la cara.

"Las flores son para Hana, su hija" - las piernas le temblaban por que de pronto todo se hizo silencio así que decidió seguir hablando - "Desde que entre a estudiar al colegio todos me dicen que ha estado enferma y por eso no ha ido al colegio así que pensé que sería una buena idea unas cuantas flores... ¿Co-como se encuentra ella? ¿Podrá ir al colegio pronto?" - sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que seguro le iban a estallar.

Los adultos se miraron entre ellos y luego Fugaku tomo la palabra.

"Así que te has inscrito al colegio. Pensé que estudiabas en tu casa con tus tutores"

"Así es" - interrumpió Kakashi para aclarar la situación - "Nosotros le enseñamos todo lo que tiene que saber pero también aprobamos el que Naruto viva las mismas experiencias que un chico de su edad. Para que sepa un poco como es una vida normal"

"¿Pero como esta su hija? ¿Se encuentra mejor de lo que sea que tenga?" - Iruka y su instinto de mamá gallina lo obligaban a estar al tanto de la salud de los demás.

"Bueno... esta mejor. Mi sobrino hace un rato se retiro por que vino a revisarla. Lamentablemente no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle personalmente pero estoy seguro que mi mujer esta un poquito más al tanto de eso que yo. Justo aquí viene ella" - Ella apareció con la bandeja y Fugaku agarró el vaso rápidamente - "Mikoto están preguntando como esta Hana, tu que has hablado con Shisui les puedes decir que esta mejor ¿verdad?"

"¿Hana? ¿Ustedes conocen a mi hija Hana? ¿Verdad que es una lindura?"

Los ojos de la señora cambiaron. Se le veía preocupada al principio por atenderlos y brindarles toda su hospitalidad pero cuando le preguntaron por su hija su mente pareció irse a otro lado. Se le veía alegre que preguntaran por ella.

"No tenemos la buena suerte de conocerla en persona pero hemos oído hablar mucho de ella" - le dijo Iruka mirando a su pupilo de reojo y recordando las innumerables veces en que tuvo que escucharlo preguntarse por ella.

"Sabemos que tuvo una recaída el otro día en el restaurante al que fuimos a reunirnos con su esposo. ¿Su hija se encuentra mejor de salud?" - entre Fugaku y ella se miraron y luego sonrió.

"Se encuentra mucho mejor. Esta descansando en su habitación por el momento por que acaba de tomar sus medicinas".

"Estas flores son para ella".

Le acerco el arreglo floral a sus manos y se le quedo mirando fijamente. Esta señora era la misma del otro día. La recordaba bien físicamente pero ahora que tenia oportunidad de tratarla mejor era diferente. Su comportamiento era diferente a como había visto trataba a su hija. Quizás ese día tuvo un día realmente malo. No podía juzgarla solo por esa ocasión. Aunque decían que las primeras impresiones eran siempre las que contaban.

Ella se le quedo mirando sorprendida con la mente vacía esperando una reacción.

"Yo se las haré llegar"

Y luego se atrevió a mover el tema una vez más.

"¿Ustedes creen que pueda bajar a acompañarnos a comer? Aunque sea por un ratito..."

"Naruto, no pidas cosas así. Hana debe seguir en reposo seguramente..." -lo frenaron entre Iruka y Kakashi.

"Así es" - dijo Fugaku - "Pero si tantas ganas tienes de conocerla supongo que podrá acompañarnos por un rato nada mas"

Los ojos de Naruto que empezaban a perder las esperanzas de verla ese día recobraron su brillo usual. Y de eso Fugaku se dio cuenta. Después de todo esa aberración le podía servir de algo - pensó.

"En ese caso iré a buscarla a su recamara. Con permiso" - se excuso ella mientras subía apresurada las escaleras.

"Voy contigo, quizás necesite ayuda para bajar las escaleras..." - y Fugaku fue tras ella - "Quedan en su casa. Les prometo no demorar mucho" - y los dos desaparecieron en el segundo piso de la casa.

El se quedo mirando esperanzado las escaleras cuando recibió un codazo de parte de Kakashi.

"No vuelvas a hacer cosas innecesarias. Cuando vas a hablar de negocios nunca muestres debilidad por nada, acuérdate de eso siempre".

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Las pastillas que le había dado su primo por algún motivo le daban sueño pero a pesar de eso no podía dormirse.

Sentía que estaba empezando a entrar a la faceta del sueño y por momentos sentía su cabeza ladearse de un lado a otro mientras sus ojos pestañaban como queriendo descansar.

Estaba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco. Ya estaba empezando a ver todo borroso cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y su mamá entró.

"Hana levántate que tenemos que arreglarnos. Vas a bajar a conocer a los nuevos socios de tu papá. Han oído de ti y quieren conocerte" - Su mamá fue directo al ropero y agarró un vestido blanco de blondas y cintas.

Intentó levantarse del estado en el que estaba pero no podía, no se sentía con suficientes fuerzas como para seguirle el juego a su mamá esta vez después de todo había estado a punto de quedarse dormido. Hasta que entro su papa y las fuerzas le vinieron al cuerpo.

"¡Apúrate que no podemos hacerlos esperar mucho tiempo!"

No entendía. Su papá nunca lo quería presumir. Nunca lo había puesto frente a unos socios, no lo dejaba estar cerca de su trabajo, eso era extraño. Ese socio debía ser muy influyente.

"¡Apúrate!" - y lo tomo del brazo y de un jalón lo sentó en el taburete frente al espejo para que su mamá lo arreglara. - "Esta es gente importante y uno de ellos, el principal, el dueño del dinero quiere conocerte".

Su mamá miraba su reflejo en el espejo feliz mientras deslizaba el cepillo por su cabello.

"No sé como le vas a hacer pero ese contrato se firma hoy. ¡Guíñale el ojo si es necesario! Se extremadamente complaciente con lo que sea que te pida. ¡De eso depende el futuro de la familia!" - no sabia que la situación fuera tan desesperante como para que su papá le pidiera eso.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Su socio, por lo que entendía era un hombre. Que iba a pensar de él y de su familia si se enteraba quien realmente era él. ¿no empeoraría eso las cosas?

"Pero papá... acuérdate que soy hombre también" - lo último lo dijo sin respirar y muy bajo como para que su mamá no escuchara y tuviera un ataque de histeria.

El apretón que le dio en el brazo le hizo entender que no le importaba. Y la furia de sus ojos, esos que casi no tenia el gusto de ver fijamente, le dijeron que lo hiciera sino le podía ir mal.

"Tienes cinco segundos para aparecerte allá abajo. Ni uno mas".

Trago duro.

El alma comenzaba a volverle al cuerpo y un escalofrió lo recorrió.

Su mamá empezó a maquillarlo rápidamente. Luego le ayudo a entrar en el vestido y se dieron cuenta del moretón que comenzaba a asomarse en la pálida piel de su brazo. No iba a poder cubrirlo en ese momento así que su mamá le alcanzo una chompa tejida blanca para que la usar encima del vestido. Luego lo ayudo a salir de su habitación. Su papá los esperaba en las escaleras. Su mamá se hizo a un lado.

Con cara de asco y resignación su papá hizo algo que no recordaba hubiera hecho nunca.

Deslizó un brazo por su espalda y otro por sus piernas hasta que de pronto se vio suspendido en el aire y recostado contra el pecho de su padre. De esa manera los dos bajaron juntos las escaleras.

No se atrevía a mirar a los socios. Solo podía disfrutar el momento, así fuera fingido y sin sentimientos, y hundió su cara contra el pecho de su papá tratando de recordar este momento. Aspirando el perfume de su papá, memorizando su calor y escuchando el latido de su corazón por que si tenía uno, no lo usaba a menudo con él pero ahí estaba.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso lo depositó suavemente en el suelo y volviendo a pasar una mano por su espalda lo obligó a caminar al encuentro de sus socios en la sala de la casa.

Ahí habían ciertamente tres personas. Tres personas que tenía la sensación de ser conocidas pero no creía fuera cierto. Un chico rubio, demasiado rubio como de su edad se paro de pronto y un escalofrió lo recorrió. El había visto a este chico antes. No conocía a nadie así de rubio como...

"Hana. Ellos van a ser nuestros nuevos socios" - Su papá frotaba su espalda como para darle seguridad pero lo hacía con tanta fuerza que creía iba a terminar por reventarle los pulmones.

"Iruka Umino" - se presentó uno de ellos. El conocía su silueta y su voz pero era la primera vez que lo veía con los lentes de contacto. El había sido el chofer de...

"Kakashi Hatake" - a él lo recordaba por que lo asociaba con Iruka. El cabello blanco platinado tampoco era algo muy común.

"Y él es..." - su papá decidió presentarlo.

"¡Naruto! ¡Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki! Mucho gusto en conocerte Hana" - Hana. Lo había llamado Hana. Su presión que había comenzado a bajar con una rapidez asombrosa comenzó a regresar. Naruto, su amigo no lo había reconocido bajo el disfraz de Hana, eso era bueno.

No le salían palabras para saludarlo. Se quedo mudo y ante la presión de su padre lo único que le quedo fue hacerle una reverencia e implorar al cielo que nunca, pero nunca se diera cuenta que lo estaba engañando de esa manera.

Cuando levantó la cabeza sus ojos azules seguían ahí, clavados en el, eso lo ponía nervioso.

"¿Por que no nos volvemos a sentar? La comida estará lista en unos cuantos minutos más. Si quieren podemos ir hacia la mesa..."

"Nosotros podemos ir a la mesa pero quizás mi joven amigo Naruto prefiera hablar un poco mas con Hana. Los dejamos solos para que hablen" - su papá le guiñó a Naruto; lo estaba empujando a hacer algo indebido. Pero era hacerlo o arruinar a la familia.

"¿Te sientes bien?" - Naruto notó que estaba respirando fuerte, más fuerte de lo que debía - "¡Que pregunta la mía! ¡Sigues enferma! Lo siento. No quise obligar a tus padres a que bajaras a saludarme, es que... yo... ¡tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerte!"

¿Quería conocerlo? ¿De verdad?

No, no sabía, él no sabía nada. Ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que de verdad estaba pasando.

Le esquivó la mirada y torció su cara para evitar míralo de frente. No podía mirarlo a los ojos vestido así.

Naruto no hacía más que recorrerlo con la mirada de arriba abajo. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya con quien estaba hablando?

Sentía un sudor frío recorrerle la cara y la espalda.

"Te ves pálida" - le dijo y estiró su mano para tocarlo pero se detuvo. Se puso a pensar si era correcto hacerlo o no pero al final de cuentas lo hizo. Estiró su mano y la puso encima de la suya - "Estas helada. ¿Quieres que le diga a tu papá para que te lleve de regreso a tu habitación? ¿O prefieres que les pida una cobija?"

"No. Estoy bien" - le contesto sin pensar - "Es solo que como me he tomado las pastillas... seguro necesito comer algo" - le contesto lo mas bajito que pudo para que no hubiera manera de que reconociera su voz.

"¿Estas segura?"

Asintió con la cabeza. Se dio cuenta también que las manos de Naruto seguían sobre las suyas. La situación era por demás extraña.

Alejo sus manos de las de él rápidamente. Era momento de cambiar de tema tal vez.

"¿Para que querías verme? De ti no se mas que eres un futuro socio de mi padre".

Noto que Naruto se puso nervioso. Paso sus manos por su cabello y se rasco la cabeza como intentando reanimar alguna neurona atrofiada.

"¿No me recuerdas verdad?" - y lo miro esperanzado con esos ojos azules que parecían un cielo infinito sin una posibilidad de lluvia. Nunca había visto unos ojos así de azules y profundos, llenos de vida. Pero por el momento se tenia que concentrar. No podía admitir que ya lo había visto o sería que si sabía quien era él?

"No se de que demonios me hablas. En mi vida te he visto" - mintió con descaro.

"¡¿Ehh?!" - una nube nublo el cielo de sus ojos - "¿De verdad no sabes quien soy?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" - le dijo en tono ofendido como para que dejara de interrogarlo.

"Bueno, yo si te recuerdo, nos vimos hace unos cuantos días" - empezó a sudar frio al mismo tiempo que él se le pegaba más - "en el aeropuerto" - y ahí estaban otra vez esos enormes ojos azules con un brillo casi cegador que le parecían querer trasmitir una verdad olvidada.

Últimamente estaba olvidando muchas cosas. El tiempo parecía detenerse y avanzar de manera muy rápida. A veces las cosas pasaban y él no se daba cuenta hasta que se encontraba en otro lado. Era como si esa vida ya no fuera mas suya por momentos. Eso no era bueno.

El no recordaba haberlo visto en ningún momento en el aeropuerto. No podía ser cierto.

"Debes estar confundido. Nunca te he visto" - le dijo con seguridad.

"No estoy confundido. Yo te vi en el aeropuerto, estabas con tu mama incluso..." - pero se estaba callando algo. - "¿De verdad no te acuerdas?"

Movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha negando.

Si había estado en el aeropuerto hacia un par de semanas o algo así. Si había estado con su mama, siempre estaba con ella. Pero no lo recordaba.

"¿De qué quieres que me acuerde? No te entiendo"

"Esto no estaba planeado..." - se rasco la cabeza con fuerza y mordió su labio pensando que hacer.

El aprovecho el momento para alejarse un poco de él corriéndose de asiento. No estaba acostumbrado a que invadieran de esa manera su espacio personal.

"¿Te acuerdas de esto?" - de un momento a otro y sin que pudiera detenerlo él lo había jalado acorralándolo contra el respaldo del sillón. Como no sabía bien que estaba pasando se deslizo y termino echado con el encima.

"¿Que demonios crees que estas haciendo?" - pero fue demasiado tarde. Estaba encima suyo cortando su respiración. Deteniendo los latidos de su corazón. Sus ojos azules se cerraban a medida que movía sus labios encima de los suyos y sus manos recorrían sus cabellos.

De verdad no lo recordaba... ¿o si?

La verdad no lo sabía pero sentía que de verdad se estaba quedando sin aire... no podía respirar.

Trato de empujarlo con una de sus manos para alejarlo de él mientras con la otra intentaba calmar a su corazón que no dejaba de latir y cada vez lo hacía más rápido.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

¡No entendía como no podía recordarlo!

¡Si él le había salvado la vida!

La situación le daba cierta cólera interna que le estaba costando mucho controlar.

Había sido su primer beso, en realidad una respiración de boca a boca, pero sus labios habían estado en contacto con otros, con los de ella por primera vez en su vida ¿y ella no era capaz de recordar eso?

Para él había sido especial, muy especial.

No había dejado de pensar en ella en todo este tiempo ¿y ella si había sido capaz de olvidarlo?

La cólera se apodero de él y simplemente no pensó. ¿En esos momentos de cólera quien piensa?

El no.

Con la furia que nublaba su cabeza notó que se le estaba escapando y la agarro con esa fuerza que muy raras veces usaba y la jaló contra el sillón.

Ella chocó contra el respaldar y luego resbaló hasta quedar tendida y tiesa como aquella vez que la había encontrado tirada en el piso del baño de hombres en el aeropuerto.

Se le veía asustada y parecía que trataba de desaparecer de alguna manera.

Le dio pena su mirada y todos los pensamientos que podía tener en su cabeza pero de todas maneras no pudo detenerse.

Sosteniéndose con una mano la acorraló para que no volviera a escapar. Cerró el espacio entre los dos y enlazó sus labios con los de ella.

Se sentía tan bien tenerla pegada a él.

Con la otra mano recorrió su cabello. En verdad era tan suave como todo el mundo decía. Su piel blanca y fría como un tempano de hielo.

Notó cuando sus manos lo trataron de alejar pero sin fuerzas. Su piel estaba realmente pálida. Y luego recordó que ella estaba enferma de algo que él aún no sabia. Recordó que él no se debería comportar así, que estaba quedando como un animal ante ella y si su familia se enteraba de eso iba a estar en problemas.

Su cerebro y su corazón volvieron a tomar control de su cuerpo y automáticamente la dejo respirar. El también necesitaba espirar.

Cuando él recobró su respiración se dio cuenta que ella aún intentaba hacerlo.

"¿Hana? ¿Estas bien? Lo siento mucho yo no quise..."

Pero ella no le estaba prestando atención. Su mano estaba pegada a su pecho, a su corazón y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

"¿Hana?" - intentó ayudarla pero ella le golpeo la mano.

"Tu..." - pero no podía continuar hablando.

Aquella vez no llamo a la ambulancia pero esta vez por lo menos tenia que informarle a sus padres. Corrió hacia donde se habían ido ellos y grito como no lo había hecho en un buen tiempo.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Hana no puede respirar!" - y luego volvió a su lado. - "¡Ya vienen, no te mueras!"

"¿Que paso?" - el primero que llego fue el señor Uchiha y miro la escena. -"¿Que paso?"

"¿Naruto que paso?" - le pregunto Kakashi que fue el segundo en llegar.

El no podía articular palabra alguna. Movía la boca y hacia mímicas sin sentido moviendo sus brazos de un lado para otro.

"¡Hana!" - grito su mama y se tiro a su lado.

"Recuéstenla en el sillón" - dijo el señor Uchiha mientras revisaba el pulso de Hana y luego su respiración.

Iruka lo jalo hacia un lado para intentar calmarlo.

"¡Naruto, mírame! Quiero que respires y te concentres y me digas que paso" - le alcanzo un vaso de agua para que se calmara.

Lo miro, tomo agua y respiro un par de veces hasta que se dio cuenta que la situación estaba controlada.

"Yo soy médico. Hace tiempo no ejerzo la medicina pero aún estoy en forma. Hana esta bien, parece que se agito un poco pero ya esta bien. Son de esas crisis nerviosas que a veces le da".

Hana estaba echada aún en el sofá y su respiración se calmaba poco a poco. Se levantó para sentarse y lo miro. Sus hermosos ojos oscuros se veían cansados por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos.

"Lo siento mucho... no fue mi intención asustarte... Disculpa todo esto por favor..." - su voz estaba apagada. Se notaba que se estaba esforzando para hablar.

"No, la culpa fue toda mía... yo no quise..."

"Tonterías Naruto, esto no es culpa tuya. Es la condición física de mi hija la que nos pone en estos enredos. Pero ya paso, todo esta bien y no hay nada que lamentarse".

"¿Seguro Fugaku?" - le pregunto Kakashi - "Comprendemos la situación y quizás lo mejor sea dejar esta reunión para otro momento".

"Tu hija necesita descansar y nosotros vivimos cerca así que podemos quedar para continuar la cena en otra oportunidad" - aseguro Iruka mientras le apretaba ligeramente el hombro para que él también dijera algo alentador.

Y fue ahí donde noto algo. Los tres Uchihas se miraron. Fugaku lucía serio. La mamá de Hana no estaba prestando atencion a lo que ellos hablaban sino a su hija. Y Hana no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del piso pero había algo que la hacia ver mas frágil aún.

"Podemos terminar con esta cena en otro momento" - dijo él finalmente - "pero no veo ningún motivo por el cual no podamos firmar ese contrato de una vez... ¿verdad?"

La cabeza de Hana se elevó lo suficiente como para volver a verlo a los ojos. Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a chocar no dijeron nada. Ella se puso roja al igual que él y los dos desviaron la mirada automáticamente.

Al final del día el contrato estaba firmado y antes de retirarse se despidieron de la familia en pleno.

Cuando él se acerco para despedirse de ella le susurro al oído - "_Lo siento"_

Y ella repitio la accion diciendole - "_¿En el baño de hombres verdad?"_

* * *

**Bueno Que les parecio?**

**Seguro por ahi siguen habiendo fallas ortograficas asi que disculpen mi humanidad.**

**Quejas?**

**Sugerencias?**

**Todo review es recibido con amor, asi lo manden con odio y rencor!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno primero que nada me siento muy feliz por los comentarios recibidos.

Muchas gracias!

**Numero dos:** muchos están curiosos por Itachi. ¿Itachi sabe o no sabe?

Pues hasta que aparezca Itachi jamás lo sabrán pero dejémoslo por el momento en que no sabe nada. Ya se enteraran por que todo a su debido tiempo.

**Tres**: Alguien también me pregunto ¿por que mi historia no tiene tantos comentarios?

No todos solemos dejar comentarios en las historias por falta de tiempo o que se yo. Lo bueno de una historia no debería medirse en los comentarios recibidos sino en la alegría y en el grado de identificación de los lectores hacia la historia. Así reciba dos comentarios por capitulo con tal que me digan que les gusto yo soy feliz. Obvio recibir comentarios me hace muy feliz pero no lo es todo en la vida.

Pero puede que la razón sea por que mucha gente no la lee ya que mi resumen es pésimo, soy muy mala haciendo resúmenes. Si les hace sentir mejor cualquiera de ustedes puede hacerme un resumen de lo hasta ahora acontecido para ponerlo. No me enojo.

Han de saber que me encanta torturar personajes pero a pesar del sufrimiento no me gusta que todo sea llanto y dolor... hay que ponerle un poquito de humor de cuando en cuando.

**Cuatro: **Me he demorado para subir la actualización de esta historia. No fue por que se me malograra la computadora, no se me borro el archivo. Culpo de esto al verano y a las elevadas temperaturas que sancocharon mi cerebro en una fuerte ola de calor que hasta los semáforos derritió. Luego de eso el trabajo que estuvo fuerte y abundante y que cuando me sentaba frente a la computadora no atinaba a presionar una letra a pesar que tenia ya el 75 por ciento del capitulo escrito a consecuencia de eso...

**Cinco:Advertencia!Capitulo algo largo! **

Asegúrense de tener provisiones con ustedes antes de empezar a leer (comida/agua). Vayan al baño y estiren esas piernas antes de acomodarse a leer por que van a estar ahí un buen rato

.

Vamos a la historia de una vez!

* * *

**Sky Full of Lights**

**4.**

El viaje de la casa de los Uchiha a la suya no era para nada largo, solo unas cuantas cuadras y un par de calles de distancia. Los tres se subieron al carro y esperaron a que el chofer lo pusiera en movimiento para iniciar el interrogatorio.

"¿Que demonios le hiciste a Hana Naruto?" - al parecer no le iban a dar tregua por que le dispararon la pregunta a matar.

"¿Por que me preguntas eso? ¡Yo no hice nada!" - mintió fingiendo inocencia en todo momento. No quería admitir aún lo que había hecho más allá de casi matarla de un susto cortando su respiración y estrellando de manera muy torpe sus labios con los de ella.

"Naruto, no mientas" - le recordó Iruka pacientemente mientras sentía esa vena en su cabeza palpitar cada vez mas fuerte.

"Naruto, dinos la verdad. Es evidente que paso algo ahí mientras no estuvimos presentes. No puedes ocultarlo" - le dijo arqueando su ceja - "Estoy seguro que hasta el mismo Fugaku Uchiha se ha dado cuenta de eso. Fue algo demasiado obvio". - Kakashi le estaba teniendo paciencia pero no era algo que fuera a durar por mas tiempo.

"¿Obvio? ¿Que es obvio? ¿No se de que hablan?" - Naruto seguía haciéndose el desentendido y era evidente que iba a actuar de esa manera hasta que se le cayera el teatro.

"¿Naruto, acaso no te has dado cuenta que llevas brillo labial?" - la pregunta le pareció curiosa pero disimuladamente paso su lengua por sus labios y se volvió a perder en sus acciones pasadas...

"Fresa" - lo dijo tan bajito como la voz de Hana y esquivando la mirada en vergüenza por haber caído en su mentira.

Los dos lo miraron y no le quedo otra opción que admitir su derrota.

"Cuéntanos todo" - le advirtió Iruka con un tono amenazador que así nomás no solía usar. Sólo lo guardaba para aquella ocasiones en que la mentía era demasiado evidente y en este así definitivamente había una omisión. - "Y no omitas ningún detalle".

Resopló haciendo volar el cabello de su frente en señal de resignación e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Te acuerdas lo que te conté en el aeropuerto?" - Levanto un ojo e Iruka asintió - "Bueno no te conté TODO lo que paso ahí, omití unos cuantos detalles casi sin importancia" - empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras escogía cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a usar. No los quería matar de la impresión tampoco, eran familia ahora. - "Verán... La primera vez que vi a Hana fue en el baño de varones, ella estaba utilizando el inodoro por que la comida no le había caído muy bien al parecer, en fin. Yo le ofrecí buscar ayuda pero ella me pidió que no lo hiciera." - se justifico y los miro de reojo para ir viendo sus reacciones y ver donde detenerse pero ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, al menos hasta ese momento así que continuó - "Después fui contigo Iruka y luego la vimos en el comedor ¿te acuerdas?"

"Si, me acuerdo que estaba con su mamá en ese momento" - comenzó a hacer memoria mientras se rascaba la barbilla y miraba al techo del carro, una costumbre demasiado común en él. Siempre lo hacía cada vez que intentaba traer a la memoria algo casi olvidado.

"Bueno después ella regresó al baño. Y yo la seguí de pura curiosidad, ustedes me conocen en ese sentido pero en ningún momento pensé por que la estaba siguiendo, hasta que me di cuenta que una vez más había entrado al baño de hombres. Otra vez" - dijo haciendo hincapié en aquella última frase. Dio una ligera pausa esperando algún tipo de comentario y de paso tomo aliento para terminar. Sin darse cuenta estaba hablando mas rápido que de costumbre - "Cuando entre ella estaba tirada en el piso y parecía estar inconsciente. Me acerqué y me di cuenta que no estaba respirando".

"¿Por qué no llamaste por ayuda? La ambulancia o algo así... Se hubiera podido morir en ese momento..." - Iruka estaba empezando a perder los estribos de la preocupación que ha decir verdad no tenía sentido por que Hana estaba viva y en su casa en ese momento.

"No llame a la ambulancia en ese momento por que Hana me pidió que no lo hiciera en la primera vez que la vi en el baño" - se volvió a excusar, iba a continuar pero Kakashi lo interrumpió.

"¿Pero ese no fue el único motivo por el cual no llamaste a la ambulancia verdad?" - Kakashi había podido ver la verdad sin siquiera haber llegado al punto. Extraño don que tenía él para poder ver mas allá de sus, hasta el momento, oscuras intenciones.

"Pensé que si llamaba a alguien se iba a morir de todas manera así que... Decidí usar la técnica _secreta_ que me enseñaste. ¿Te acuerdas?" - levantó uno de sus ojos azules esperanzado para ver si Kakashi de verdad había captado toda la idea.

"¿De qué técnica _secreta_ están hablando ustedes dos?" - Iruka los miraba sin entender aún. En su mente adulta, aún algo ingenua, no podía admitir que Naruto estaba dejando de ser un niño.

"Naruto ya había probado los labios de Hana antes de hoy en la noche. Le salvo la vida aquella vez en el aeropuerto con una respiración boca a boca pero ¿qué pretendías con besarla hoy?" - no le hacía sentido.

Iruka se quedo con la boca abierta intentando hablar y procesar la información recibida.

No podía creer que Naruto ya hubiera tenido su primer beso... ¿Como era posible que ese asunto, tan importante en la vida de su casi casi hijo se le hubiera escapado de las manos?

"Con razón tanto interés de tu parte por localizar a esa chica" - Iruka cayo en la cuenta. Todo el comportamiento tan raro de su pupilo en esos últimos días había tenido una razón de ser.Y la razón tenia nombre de mujer. Y era un chica verdaderamente bonita. Una muñeca viviente.

"¿Qué paso hoy Naruto?" - le volvió a preguntar Kakashi que no pretendía soltar el tema. Tenía que saber por que ya que de acuerdo a lo que hubiese hecho, sus acciones, podían desencadenar diferentes situaciones. Buenas o malas.

Por otro lado la cabeza de Naruto estaba hecha un lío.

No sabía como demonios explicar lo que había pasado. El mismo no lo entendía.

Decidió sincerarse como siempre. Era su mayor virtud y su mayor defecto y no lo iba a dejar.

"No se qué paso"

"¿Cómo que no sabes que paso?" - le pregunto Iruka con algo de irritación. Si la había besado era por que gustaba de ella. Un amor adolescente, un ejemplo de amor a primera vista, muy cliché.

"¿La besaste por que de verdad te gusta o lo hiciste como una manera de sobresalir del resto?"

La pregunta de Kakashi fue directa para Naruto pero para Iruka fue como una cachetada a la moral.

"No me miren con esas caras. Es una pregunta nada más" - les dijo haciéndose el inocente aunque sus intensiones habían sido otras.

"Bueno yo creo..."

"Si vas a empezar con el yo creo significa que no estas seguro de lo que sientes por ella. Una vez más te pregunto ¿por qué la besaste?" - insistió Kakashi.

"Ya te dije que no se. Ni yo mismo entiendo por que lo hice pero sentí, sentí..." - trato de recordar lo que había sentido - "sentí rabia por que no se acordaba de mi" - termino por admitir aunque tampoco estaba tan seguro que ese hubiera sido el motivo.

Kakashi levantó una ceja intentando entender lo que había pasado.

"En todo este tiempo yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ella incluso sin saber quien era en verdad" - Kakashi e Iruka notaron entonces que en verdad lo había hecho con rabia por que estaba apretando sus manos en puño hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

"¿Te sentiste enojado con ella entonces por que...?" - Kakashi le ponía en orden los pensamientos.

"¡Por qué ella no se acordaba de mi! ¡Yo no la olvidé por que fue mi primer beso pero ella sí se olvidó de mi!" - la frustración empezó a aflorar en ese momento.

"Entonces lo hiciste por que daño tu ego" - dijo Iruka tranquilamente.

"¿Mi ego?" - se puso a pensar en ello. Si sentía su ego un poco dañado pero tampoco la beso por eso.

"Pero a mi si me gusta ella. Es linda. Por algo no la he podido olvidar... ¿No?"

"Si pero de repente no es amor. Durante todo este tiempo has escuchado muchas cosas de ella. Tu mente puede haber estado influenciada por eso y por eso mismo la besaste" - intento explicarle Iruka tratando de dar una razón psicológica a lo que sucedió..

"No sé. Pero yo sentí que tenía que besarla. Lo anterior había sido una respiración boca a boca pero ahora si pude besarla" - su cara cambió radicalmente. Hasta hacía unos minutos su cara era de angustia por que no sabía exactamente que había hecho pero ahora su cara era de alegría por que lo había hecho.

Pero lo que le había dado a Hana no era un beso normal. Los labios de la pobre chica estaban hinchados y a punto de sangrar. _Ese choque de labios debió haber sido demasiado brusco_ - pensó Iruka.

Kakashi tenía mucho que pensar en cambio. Naruto oficialmente era un adolescente con inquietudes hacia el sexo opuesto.

Le dio una mirada a Iruka y los dos comprendieron que ya era hora de empezar con las clases de educación sexual avanzada y planificación familiar.

••••••••••••••••••••

Apenas se fueron los tres nuevos socios de la casa su papá corrió a encerrarse en su despacho.

Su mamá con una sonrisa juguetona le ayudo a subir a su habitación.

El aún sentía los escalofríos por todo lo que había pasado.

Sentía el dolor en sus labios y en sus pulmones por no haber podido respirar adecuadamente y quizás cierto dolor en su corazón.

El idiota de Naruto se había enamorado de Hana. Y no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que golpearlo con sus dientes y frotarlos contra sus labios en el beso mas torpe que le pudo haber dado. Había sido como un beso desesperado de película romántica, como una de esas que le encantaba ver a su mamá en aquellos días en los que no tenia nada mas que hacer.

¡Vaya idiota!

Cuando llegó a su habitación su mamá lo acomodó en la cama y fue a buscar su ropa de dormir en uno de los cajones.

Le levantó el vestido y se lo sacó por encima de su cabeza quedando en la ropa interior que era un fustán de gaza tan blanco como su piel.

De pronto notó que su mamá quería decirle algo, esa sonrisa tonta no se le borraba de la cara con nada.

La miró como esperando la pregunta que no quería escuchar.

"¿Ya son novios?" - le negó con la cabeza con demasiada fuerza. - "¡Pero él te beso, eso significa que siente algo por ti! ¡Es que eres demasiado bonita, nadie lo puede negar Hana! Seguro en cualquier momento te va a pedir para que seas su novia".

Su mamá estaba más que entusiasmada por eso. Tan entusiasmada que daba pequeños brincos por toda su habitación. Sus ojos estaban viendo cosas que ni siquiera iban a pasar. No iba a dejar que pasaran.

El idiota de Naruto no se podía enamorar de él por que los dos eran hombres. Y cuando se diera cuenta de toda esa farsa entonces no sabía lo que podía pasar.

Lo iba a odiar.

No le iba a volver a hablar.

Seguro lo iba a aborrecer igual que su papá.

Después de todo él era una aberración.

No podía evitar morderse las uñas de la incertidumbre.

"¡Hana! ¡Te voy a enseñar algunos trucos para que se te declare!" - Su mamá iba a compartir información no deseada con él. Información que no pretendía usar.

No podía hacerle eso a Naruto. Era tan idiota que no se iba a dar cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. No le podía hacer eso por que a pesar de ser un tremendo idiota era su único amigo. El único idiota que le había obligado a aceptar su ayuda. O al menos el único idiota que sabia de su existencia.

"No lo voy a hacer" - pero su mamá lo miro como si hubiera dicho una grosería.

"Hana, no sabes lo que estas diciendo. ¿Sabes quien es él?" - Su mamá saco una fuerza poco usada contra él y lo zarandeo de los hombros clavándole sus unas - "¡Es Naruto Namikase Uzumaki! ¡Tiene un montón de dinero! ¡Imagínate la vida que vas a tener si te casas con él! No solo es rico. Es influyente y muy popular. De aquí a unos años se va a volver super codiciado por todas las mujeres y..."

Pero su mamá no entendía el fondo del problema.

El idiota de Naruto estaba enamorado de Hana, una chica. Pero él en verdad era un chico.

"No lo voy a hacer mama" - y entonces se le borro de la cabeza que su mamá estaba loca y por mas que se mordió la lengua no se pudo contener - "¡Mamá soy un hombre! ¡No puedo casarme con otro hombre! ¡Si se entera va a ser peor! ¡Todo se va a complicar! ¿entiendes?" - su mamá se alejo de él por toda esa bomba de radioactividad irradiada a su lado. Sus palabras fueron como un ácido corrosivo, un ácido que corroyó su mente.

"¡¿Que demonios dices?!" - Su papá entro justo a tiempo para escuchar todo lo que le había dicho a su mamá.

"Papá ya es tiempo que dejemos este teatro de lado. Todavía estamos a tiempo! ¡Soy un hombre y no planeo enamorar a otro! ¡Tarde o temprano alguien se va a enterar y...!" - lo dijo en la voz más alta que pudo aunque después sus piernas le temblaban como gelatina por la osadía. Había tenido el valor de gritarle a su papá y decirle que no iba a seguir su juego. Se estaba poniendo en su contra abiertamente.

Su mamá estaba en un ataque de nervios y llorando se tapaba los oídos para dejar de escuchar las cosas que no quería oír mientras se dejaba abrazar por su marido.

Su papá lo miro con más odio que nunca, si es que eso era posible y le dio la espalda.

"Mikoto, ve a nuestra habitación y no salgas de allí hasta que yo te lo diga" - le dijo mirándola a los ojos fijamente, muy serio y con su voz lúgubre. Era una orden.

"Pero... pero... lo que dice Hana no es verdad... ¿verdad?"

"Ve" - le repitió y ella obedeció y cerro la puerta con cuidado a la hora de salir mientras le lanzaba una última mirada.

El se había quedado viendo la escena entre sus padres. Sabia que de esta no iba a salir bien librado. ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando dijo eso?

Miro su escritorio y luego a su papá. No lo iba a obligar a hacer lo que él quería que hiciera. No esta vez. Lo iba a impedir a toda costa.

Corrió hasta el escritorio y del primer cajón saco sus tijeras.

"¿Planeas defenderte de mi con un par de tijeras? ¿Estas estúpido o que te pasa?"

Pero él no había agarrado las tijeras para defenderse de su papá. Sabía que ese intento sería en vano por que su papá tenía más fuerza que él y podía doblegarlo rápidamente. Las tijeras las iba a usar contra el mismo.

Las tomo con fuerza dispuesto a hacerse daño. No le importaba morir ya. Su vida jamás había sido de él y por lo tanto no tenía sentido.

Pero su papá vio sus intenciones y antes de que terminara dañándose el rostro le agarró del brazo torciéndolo. La tijera cayó de sus manos.

"Que no se te ocurra hacer una bobería o sino lo vas a pagar caro" - le advirtió su papá.

Pero ya había dejado por mucho tiempo que hicieran lo que quisieran con él. Se soltó como pudo del agarre de su papá y volvió a coger las tijeras solo que esta vez corto su cabello como pudo.

El piso de su habitación se lleno de cabello negro, liso, brillante y ahora muerto, cortado de manera desigual y regado por todo el piso. El seguía cortándolo sin importarle que tan corto ya estaba.

"¿Ya acabaste con tu teatro?" - le pregunto su papá que hasta el momento estaba dejándolo cortarse el cabello.

"¡Yo no planeo seguir con tu teatro! ¡No planeo enamorar a Naruto! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡No lo voy a engañar!" - su papá que hasta ese momento había mantenido la calma se acerco a él y lo cogió del cuello.

"Aquí no se trata de lo que tu quieras hacer o no. Aquí se trata de hacer lo que yo te diga que hagas" - le dijo pausadamente mientras apretaba su cuello poco a poco - "Quizás a ti por el momento no te interesa vivir y prefieres estar muerto pero ¿que crees que le pasaría a tu mamá? ¿Tu crees que tu mamá va a estar bien después de eso? Si le pasa algo por más mínimo que sea va a ser toda tu culpa".

Su mamá no lo iba a tomar bien. Con decirle lo que le dijo basto para ocasionarle una crisis nerviosa leve.

"Si este negocio no se lleva bien nos vamos a quedar sin dinero. ¿Que le va a pasar a Itachi en el extranjero? ¿Tu crees que la gente lo va a mirar bien? Lo van a tachar de perdedor. Toda esa imagen que se a esforzado en crear a base de estudio, sacrificio y mucho trabajo se va a ir al tacho. Van a pensar que no hizo bien su trabajo y por eso el negocio se fue a la quiebra. ¿Quien va a querer contratarlo? Nadie. Y todo va a ser tu culpa. Cuando se entere que perdió todo por tu culpa te va a odiar. No va a querer verte nunca y si lo hace será para asegurarse que estés seis metro bajo tierra" - le susurro en el oído - "¿Tu creen que las cosas nos van a ir bien? Necesitamos ese contrato y si tu sales con la novedad de que eres hombre de un momento a otro Naruto se puede echar para atrás y cancelar el negocio. Aun puede hacerlo por que no hemos empezado los negocios".

Lo soltó contra la cama y lo agarró de los pocos cabellos largos que aún le quedaban.

"Tu mamá necesita medicinas muy caras. Sin ese negocio no las vamos a poder comprar. Tu mamá no sabe vivir sin dinero. Tu hermano necesita inversionistas en el extranjero y con el negocio de los Namikaze respaldándonos los va a tener eso siempre y cuando tu te quedes calladito y cooperes con lo que te estoy diciendo que hagas".

Lo volvió a levantar de los cabellos con fuerza y lo empezó a arrastrar sin ningún cuidado.

"Necesito que sean amigos. Más que amigos. Muéstrale un poquito de esa pierna tan blanca que tienes y que al parecer tanto le gusta a la gente. Guíñale el ojo. Un beso ocasional para dejarlo enganchado no estaría mal. Déjate tocar un poco después de todo como él no sabe lo que eres no le va a dar asco y seguro te va a gustar. Nadie mas te va a aceptar. Aprovéchate" - sus palabras eran puro veneno.

"Yo no voy..." - seguía insistiendo a pesar del dolor que sentía que no solo era físico ahora. No podía negar que le dolía todo lo que le estaba diciendo su papá. Lo quería usar peor que un objeto.

"Si no lo haces me voy a encargar personalmente de que sufras cada día de tu vida. Y cuando mueras, si es que me haces ese favor, me voy a encargar de hacer sufrir a tu mamá y a tu hermano. Todos van a saber que el culpable fuiste tu y te van a odiar pero si lo haces..."

"¿Si lo hago...?" - ¿Había una opción acaso?

"Si lo haces puedo arreglar una situación en la que puedes dejar de ser Hana pero eso sería de aquí a un tiempo. Cuando el negocio rinda frutos"

Dejar de ser Hana era una propuesta tentadora pero ¿y Naruto? ¿Podría vivir engañándolo? Los amigos no hacen eso... Ese idiota le había dicho que eran amigos.

"Yo no le puedo hacer eso a Naruto..." - dijo sin pensar.

"Míralo de este lado. ¿Si vas corriendo ahora y se lo dices en este momento tu crees que te va a volver a hablar? ¿Es mas crees que te va a volver a mirar? Te va a aborrecer para toda tu vida, va a cancelar el negocio y nos vamos a la quiebra y todo lo que te he dicho antes se hará realidad. ¿Tu quieres eso?"

"No" - no lo quería. No podría vivir con esa culpa encima de él.

Su papá sonrió triunfante y abrió la puerta del baño. Lo lanzo dentro de la bañera sin ningún cuidado y abrió el agua helada.

Lo dejo sin aliento ahogándose bajo el agua que le caía directo a la cara y no se podía salir del chorro por que su papá se encargo de pisarlo para que no se moviera. Estaba atorándose con el agua y sentía sus pulmones mas adoloridos que nunca.

Su papá se saco del bolsillo un cinturón de cuero y con la hebilla empezó a golpearlo.

"Que te sirva esto como un pequeño recordatorio de lo que te puede pasar si se te ocurre desobedecer".

Al principio no había entendido las miradas furtivas que se habían dado entre Iruka y Kakashi pero al día siguiente las entendió perfectamente.

Con el pretexto de conversar acerca de los negocios y futuros proyectos con los Uchiha lograron engañarlo y encerrarlo en el estudio de la casa.

De antemano Iruka ya había tenido todo listo y apenas entro apago la luz y las imágenes se proyectaron en la pared.

Automáticamente sus manos fueron a cubrirse los ojos para no ver más allá de lo que le iban a mostrar pero Kakashi se encargo de bajarle las manos y lo guió a un asiento en primera fila de aquel cinema improvisado.

El había besado a Hana de manera inocente y en ningún momento había pretendido llegar con ella a tal punto.

Esa mañana recibió demasiada información, más de la que necesitaba. Cosas que obviamente no sabia que podían pasar.

De su mente quedo borrada toda aquella teoría de las flores y las abejas y se lleno de imágenes de la anatomía de los humanos. La de él ya la sabia, se veía al espejo todos los días a la hora de tomar un baño pero la de una chica nunca la había visto. No tan visualmente. Nunca había visto a una mujer completamente desnuda. El prefería imaginarse un agujero negro o uno de esos rectángulos negros difuminados que aparecían a veces tapando el contenido de algunos programas para adultos, como nubes de aire estratégicamente colocadas tapando aquellas partes que nunca debió haber visto. De solo recordar las imágenes su cara se ponía roja y sentía que le iba a salir humo por las orejas y sangre le iba a escurrir por su nariz.

"¡Se me van a desintegrar los ojos! ¡Apaguen eso!" - les repetía cada par de minutos.

"Naruto, después de lo de ayer creemos que ya estas listo para esta clase" - le informó Iruka

"Aja. Después del video pasaremos a la parte práctica de como ponerte un condón de manera adecuada..."

"¡Eh! ¡¿Están locos?!" - ¿Kakashi de verdad planeaba enseñarle eso?

"Si ya tienes inquietudes hacia el sexo opuesto es mejor prevenir que lamentar".

Y Kakashi no mentía. Le enseño a ponerse eso en su eso. Después del video ya no quería pensar en las palabras técnicas, es mas, no sabía si iba a poder mirarse a un espejo o bañarse apropiadamente.

No tenia idea que un simple beso fuera a desencadenar tanto drama.

Se preguntaba si algo parecido le estarían haciendo a Hana ahora. Si era así tenia que pedirle disculpas apenas la volviera a ver, eso si es que podía verla a la cara de frente. Las imágenes de aquel video educacional lo habían traumado más de lo que ya estaba.

"Recuerda que nosotros preferiríamos que no recurrieras a las relaciones sexuales a tan temprana edad pero si de verdad no puedes controlar tu instinto animal no te olvides de usar protección..."

"¡Ahhh!" - trataba de hacer ruido tapándose las orejas para no seguir escuchando todo eso... - "¡Solo tengo once años! ¡No tenían por que arruinar mi niñez de esa manera!"

"No te la hemos arruinado. Te estamos previniendo Naruto. Deja de comportarte como un niño por que ya no lo eres. Bienvenido a la pre adolescencia" - le dijo Kakashi antes de irse a leer su libro a algún rincón tranquilo de la casa.

"Naruto, nosotros creemos que esto es por tu bien. A la larga sirve estar informado y es importante que sepas que las cosas se deben de dar a su debido momento así que no tienes por que apresurarte" - le comento Iruka - "Yo sé que tu eres un buen chico y sé que serías incapaz de obligar a hacer cosas inapropiadas para tu edad a cualquier chica y aprovecharte de ella" - Iruka también se estaba frenando en decir las palabras técnicas. La idea del video seguramente había sido de Kakashi - "Yo sé que eres respetuoso y confío en ti. Así que si en algún momento sientes debilidad piensa en las consecuencias que puede tener y protégete".

Con eso último Iruka se fue a hacer sus cosas y lo dejo solo en la habitación, llena de videos y libros respecto al tema.

Se sentó cansado por lo que había pasado, sin energía y sin pensar abrió el libro justo en la pagina de anatomía femenina. Al ver la imagen se preguntaba si Hana de verdad se vería así sin ropa...

¿Debajo de toda esa ropa que llevaba su piel sería más blanca?

¿Más suave?

¿De que color serian sus...?

Y de pronto notó algo que estaba cambiando en él. Se sentía raro y un poco extraño. Algo se había levantado de donde estaba por lo general tranquilo.

Se miró los pantalones y aquel bulto que con tan solo pensar en esas cosas iba creciendo.

Del susto tiro el libro al piso y después de mirar hacia un lado y hacia otro con la cara roja de la vergüenza salió de puntitas del estudio.

No quería que nadie lo mirara entrar al baño a resolver su pequeño problema.

No podía creer que tan rápido iba a poner en práctica las explicaciones que Kakashi le había dado hacia menos de media hora.

¡Estúpida adolescencia!

¡Estúpidas hormonas!

**oooooooooooo**

Era algo extraño.

No podía creer que un simple video de educación sexual lo dejara imposibilitado de volver a mirar a una chica a los ojos. Y si por casualidad sus miradas se cruzaban las imágenes de como se vería sin ropa se le venían de pronto a la mente.

Lo habían convertido en todo un pervertido y degenerado sexual.

Pero como él todavía tenía once años al igual que todos sus compañeros no había gran cosa que imaginar en su salón. A Dios gracias.

La mayoría de las chicas estaban planas, con ellas no había tanto problema.

El problema era con el resto de alumnado femenino del colegio y con un par de chicas de su salón.

Ino por ejemplo era una chica demasiado alegre como él. Antes había sido muy fácil hablar con ella a pesar que no tenían muchos temas de conversación pero ahora la cosa era diferente.

Había caído en la cuenta que Ino tenia una manía a la hora de hablar.

Cuando hablaba no solo te miraba a los ojos fijamente y de cuando en cuando se animaba a mover sus pestañas. Eso no lo incomodaba, la chica era coqueta y eso no era ningún crimen.

El problema era que cuando hablaba se inclinaba hacia adelante e intentaba juntar sus hombros. Sus brazos entonces presionaba su pecho y toda la masa que había en medio se juntaba en un solo lugar tanto que la blusa que llevaba parecía a punto de reventar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso empezó a evitarla aunque le daba cierta tristeza hacerlo por que la chica era bastante amena.

Pero si ese problema doble con Ino le daba dolor de cabeza y dolor en otro lugar más abajo el problema que tenía con Hinata era colosal.

¿Quien hubiera pensado que Hinata fuera tan desarrollada para su edad?

Sin duda ella llevaba todo el peso de su familia en ella.

Tenía dos poderosas razones para caminar encorvada y esconder esa personalidad debajo de toda la ropa.

Pero de todos los momentos en los que pudiera notar a Hinata quizás el más penoso era en la clase de deportes donde a veces los hacían correr a todos.

Le daba la impresión que el pervertido de Kiba corría lento solo para correr a la par con ella y disfrutar del rebote.

Pero para mantener su mente distraída y evitar que su amiguito despertara decidió concentrarse en algo, cualquier cosa, cada vez que la situación se volvía imposible de escapar.

Contar cualquier tipo de cosas lo hacia concentrarse en no verlas. Contaba las maderas del piso, los escalones, cuantos pasos tenía que dar para llegar a algún lugar, cuantas veces se le caían los lapiceros a Sakura y cuantas veces se bajaba de su asiento para recogerlos con aquella diminuta falda y sin ponerse a pensar la manera descuidada y poco femenina en la que a veces los recogía.

De verdad que se había convertido en un pervertido sexual y de la peor clase.

Pero lo que lo mantenía mas distraído era pensar en Hana.

Para su suerte Hana era plana. Aunque eso no significaba que nunca se iba a desarrollar, solo esperaba que no fuera tan pronto.

Pero después de la reunión en su casa no había podido verla otra vez.

No había regresado al colegio así que todo apuntaba a que seguía enferma.

Tendría que regresar a su casa y darle una visita. Aunque ir a su casa significaba también darle unas disculpas por su comportamiento indebido.

Estaba en una disyuntiva. ¿Sería un buen movimiento ir a su casa sin avisar?

¿O quizás podía ir como quien quiere revisar el contrato con su papá y de pasada pedir verla? Eso seria mas entendible y despertaría menos sospechas. Aunque si era cierto lo que Kakashi le había dicho entonces ya no había que nada que aparentar.

Tan ocupado estaba pensando en eso que no se dio cuenta cuando Hinata se paro frente a él.

"Naruto kun... ¿Pu-puedo hablar contigo?"

Los dos se pusieron rojos como tomates aunque cada un por un motivo diferente y a la vez parecido.

"¿Que.. que pasa Hinata chan? ¿Tienes algún pro-problema?" - _'Mírala a los ojos, mírala a los ojos'_ se repetía en la cabeza para evitar mirar más abajo de lo que debía.

"¿Eh? No, no no te-tengo ningún pro-problema es solo que..." - Hinata tenía un defecto y era que cuando hablaba con él tartamudeaba y lo miraba de reojo y sus ojos se ponían mas vidriosos y temblaba como un papel. Después de eso nada serio - "Ayer fui a ver a Ha-Hana chan para de-dejarle su tarea pe-pero no me supieron decir nada. Me-me dijeron que no estaba en casa"

¿Si no estaba en su casa significaba que ya estaba mejor? ¿Si era así entonces por que no había asistido a clases?

"¿Que puedo hacer yo?" - le pregunto sin comprender que pretendía y Hinata se puso más roja aún por que en su vida nunca se había atrevido a tanto.

"Me-me pregunta-taba si tu-tu y yo de-de repente podríamos ir ju-juntos a su casa y pedir verla" - Hinata entonces cometió el error de poner sus dos manos frente a su pecho y logro el mismo efecto que hacia Ino a la hora de hablar, juntar a las masas. - "Yo sé que si tu-tu vas conmigo nos van a dejar verla".

Hinata se veía inocente y un poco en la luna pero era una persona que estaba al tanto de muchas cosas en especial los contratos y pactos entre las empresas. No esperaba que la sociedad que había entablado con los Uchiha pasara por debajo de su radar.

No se pensaba tan importante tampoco como para lograr algún tipo de cambio en el caso de Hana aunque claro para el señor Uchiha debía serlo, eran socios ahora.

"Bueno si quieres podemos ir ahora después de clases" - le dijo mientras miraba al techo blanco cuidándose de no mirarla de frente.

Hinata entendió que el tema de conversación había finalizado y debía de regresar a su sitio por que las clases aún no habían acabado.

"Le diré entonces a mi-mi chofer que nos lleve a la ca-casa de Hana chan, ¿te-te parece bien?"

"Esta bien, le diré al mío que no me recoja entonces" - y con eso acabo la conversación con Hinata pero no los pensamientos de su cabeza.

Desde aquel día ya habían pasado unos cuatro días. Si su mamá dijo que estaba mejor no podía estar peor y seguir faltando. No era lógico. Quizás la enfermedad de Hana era mucho mas grave de lo que le estaban haciendo creer. Quizás era una enfermedad incurable, ¡un mal congénito! ¿Que sabía él? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Terminadas las clases del día y con la cabeza en otra parte se reunió con Hinata para ir a la casa de los Uchiha.

Estaba un poco incrédulo de que su presencia fuera tan importante pero aun así fue.

La pequeña mansión lucia iluminada por algún tipo de brillo imaginario. Con sus arboles estratégicamente colocados la hacia ver como un lugar mágico. Definitivamente tenia un toque femenino la cantidad de flores en la entrada y el caminito de piedras lo hacia sentir como en un cuento de hadas.

Pero contrario a lo que hacia sentir la decoración él podía respirar un aura de rigidez y quizás hasta angustia. Pero no podía ser cierto, definitivamente se estaba imaginando cosas.

Se acerco hasta la puerta y la toco. Los dos esperaron parados hasta que de pronto se abrió.

Una sirvienta los miro sonriente.

"¿Se les ofrece algo?"

"Buenas tardes" - hizo alarde de educación. La amabilidad podía lograr lo imposible varias veces. - "Somos amigos de Hana y como no fue hoy al colegio vinimos a ver como esta. ¿Podemos pasar a verla?"

La chica pestañó un par de veces y luego volvió a sonreír.

"Cuanto lo siento chicos pero la señorita Hana no esta"

"¿No esta? ¿Pero donde esta? ¿Por que no ha ido al colegio? ¿Sigue enferma? ¿Ha ido al medico?" - empezó a marearla con todas esas preguntas mientras Hinata trataba de detenerlo.

"Discúlpenme si no les puedo dar una respuesta concreta pero la verdad no sé. Lo único que me han dicho es que ella esta de viaje"

"¿Pero a donde? ¿No estaba enferma acaso?"

"Eso no lo sé señor..."

"¿Y la señora Uchiha y el señor Uchiha también salieron de viaje?" - se apresuro a preguntar.

"El señor Uchiha esta trabajando en su despacho en este momento. La señora en cambio tengo entendido que se fue a hacer labor social a..."

"¿Que pasa aquí? ¡Naruto!" - el señor Uchiha apareció de pronto, quizás en el mejor momento como para responder todas sus preguntas. Quizás había alzado tanto la voz que él lo había escuchado. - "¿Por que no lo has hecho pasar?" - le pregunto a la sirvienta que aún los tenía en la puerta.

"Lo siento señor pero no sabía quienes eran exactamente..."

"Disculpa la poco hospitalidad de esta mujer. Naruto eres bienvenido en esta casa en cualquier momento. Pasa... y tu también... ¿como te llamas?"

"Hinata Hyuga..."

"Ah si... los Hyuga... pasen" - los hizo pasar a la sala y le ordeno a la chica que les trajera algo de tomar.

"¿A que se debe la visita del día de hoy?" - pregunto el señor Uchiha en un tono amistoso, pocas veces usado.

"Señor Uchiha..." - comenzó pero él le mostro la palma de la mano como para que se detuviera.

"Dime Fugaku, entre nosotros hay confianza ¿no?" - Fugaku le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro de manera afectuosa como para hacerlo entrar en confianza.

"Claro... Bueno Fugaku, nosotros, Hinata y yo vinimos a ver a Hana..."

"Pero ella no esta ni Mikoto" - lo interrumpió - "Las dos se han ido de viaje a visitar a mi hijo en Francia".

"Pensé que Hana estaba enferma..."

"Bueno esta mejorando"

"¿Y por que no ha ido al colegio?" - siguió interrogándolo.

"Bueno ya te dije que fue a ver a su hermano. No podía llamar al colegio y decirle que mi hija se fue de viaje sin importar las clases. Esa niña es medio loca y hace lo que quiere. ¿Ya te dije que es medio extraña no?"

"No..." - o al menos no lo recordaba.

"Bueno yo como su padre no debería decir esto pero es así. A veces siento que me oculta algo pero no se que es exactamente. Espero que algún día tenga la suficiente confianza como para decírmelo..." - le dijo Fugaku con una mano en su corazón y con un gesto como si estuviera tratando de suprimir algunas lágrimas.

Alguna vez había escuchado un comentario que decía que los hombres no lloraban, que no era bien visto. Pero ver así a Fugaku, el papá de Hana, le hacia pensar diferente. Había que ser bien hombre como para atreverse a mostrar ese lado sensible.

Fugaku alzo la vista y su mirada se fijo en Hinata. Automáticamente se paso la mano por la cara y recupero su imagen seria.

"Hinata veo que tu chofer te esta esperando allá afuera. ¿Por que no dejas la tarea de mi hija como lo has estado haciendo y regresas a tu casa? No quiero que tu familia se preocupe".

Hinata lucía un poco asustada por que reacciono de un brinco como si alguien hubiera estallado una bomba a su lado.

"Eh, no se preocupe, además yo... yo vengo con Naruto..."

"Por él no te preocupes, yo lo puedo llevar a su casa. Necesito aclarar un par de cosas con él así que si por favor nos disculpas..." - le dijo de manera dulce, como cuando un padre se refiere a su hija.

La imagen seria y severa de Fugaku Uchiha se estaba desvaneciendo frente a sus ojos. Verlo le daban ganas de haber podido disfrutar un poco mas a sus padres pero lamentablemente eso no había podido ser.

Cuando se dio cuenta y su mente regreso a su cuerpo Hinata ya estaba en su limosina y su chofer estaba abandonando la propiedad Uchiha.

Fugaku paso una mano por su espalda como un gesto paternal y lo comenzó a guiar hacia su despacho.

Por algún motivo se puso nervioso y se acordó de algo.

"Fugaku, yo necesito llamar a Iruka y decirle que estoy aquí con usted. Usted no sabe como se pone cuando no sabe donde estoy. ¿Será que me dejaría hacer una llamada rápida a mi casa para avisar?"

"Por supuesto. Después de la llamada tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente" - le dijo de manera un poco intimidante. El aura de padre comprensivo había cambiado.

"Cla-claro Fugaku..." - El señor Uchiha lo condujo hasta el despacho donde lo dejo a solas para hacer la llamada.

Por supuesto Iruka estaba histérico por que el pensó que llegaría para la hora de la comida y hasta ahora no sabía nada de él. No le criticó el hecho que no hubiera llegado sino el no haberle avisado que demoraría más de la cuenta. Cuando él le comento que había ido a ver a Hana, Iruka lanzó un comentario como _"Ya me lo imaginaba"_ pero después de eso no dijo nada más. Lo único que le pidió fue que no llegara tan tarde.

Habiendo realizado la llamada se sintió mas tranquilo pero eso no lo salvaba de lo que iba a venir.

"¿De que vamos a hablar Fugaku?" - le pregunto aunque ya sospechaba mas o menos a donde iba a ir la cosa.

"Bueno Naruto. Estamos entre hombres así que me parece que debemos de ser sinceros en especial por que también somos socios, ¿verdad?" - el asintió e intento no perder el contacto visual - "Entonces voy a ser muy directo. ¿Que intenciones tienes con mi hija Hana?"

La pregunta le pegó mas duro de lo que había pensado. Su cabeza que había estado apoyada sobre su mano perdió el equilibrio y por poco se cae de la silla.

Pero Fugaku no le había quitado un ojo de encima. Estaba esperando su respuesta y tenía que darle una sino muy buena, lo suficientemente convincente como para que no se preocupara por su hija. Por supuesto sus intenciones habían sido nobles... hasta que vio el video de educación sexual el otro día... ahora no sabía bien.

"Espero que no me mal interprete" - comenzó - "La primera vez que vi a su hija fue en aeropuerto y... sentí como algún tipo de atracción por que me llamo la atención, no todos los días ves a una chica en el baño de hombres de un aeropuerto..."

"¿En el baño de hombres?"

Quizás había hablado demasiado una vez mas...

"Si pero creo yo que se confundió por que en ese momento se sentía mal. Yo la ayude..." - y sintió que no le podía contar lo demás por que ahí si se podía prestar a malas interpretaciones - "Y desde entonces me preocupo por ella. Claro que no sabia que se trataba de ella hasta el otro día que paso lo que paso y..." - y su relato había entrado otra vez a un callejón sin salida.

"¿Y?"

"Y..." - si esta conversación era de caballeros tenia que hablar en serio. Si se enteraba de otra manera las cosas no serian claras. Según Kakashi él ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado ese día y seguramente lo que quería ahora era dejar en claro las cosas. '_Sinceridad ante todo'_ se repitió - "Y creo que su hija es de mi agrado visual pero no la conozco lo suficiente como para dar una opinión sincera al respecto" - termino por decir. Una manera muy formal y diplomática de decir las cosas.

Fugaku lo miró serio al principio y luego levanto una ceja como tratando de analizar sus palabras un poco mas allá. Luego le lanzó una sonrisa comprensiva y se sentó a su lado poniéndole una mano en su rodilla.

"Yo sé por lo que estas pasando. Es normal cuando uno entra a la adolescencia estar un poco confundido. Uno empieza a ver a las amigas de otra manera y tu ya sabes. Solo te quiero decir que mi hija es una chica de su casa. Yo sé que eres un chico de familia también y no creo que mi hija hubiera podido caer en mejores manos".

No estaba entendiendo para nada a donde iba la conversación.

Le fastidiaba ser tan tonto para ese tipo de situaciones.

¿Le estaba dando su aprobación o era pura imaginación de su parte?

"Tienes mi permiso para frecuentar la casa cada vez que quieras ver a mi hija. Si Mikoto te dice que no dile que tienes mi aprobación" - y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Con eso salió del estudio y lo dejo solo.

¿La conversación había acabado ya?

Se quedo sentado en el mismo lugar por algo mas de cinco minutos intentando recolectar cualquier pedazo de información en su memoria para entender como había acabado la conversación.

Se paro de un salto y fue en su búsqueda.

Cuando lo encontró estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero leyendo el periódico mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

"No entendí" - le dijo a lo que Fugaku se rio. - "De verdad no entendí. ¿Que quiso decir con todo eso?"

Fugaku dejo el periódico de lado y apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero de cristal. Se volvió a recostar en el sillón pero en vez de mirarlo dirigió sus ojos negros hacia el techo de su casa, como si un chandelier fuera atrayente.

"¿Supongo que de mi hija y de mi familia deben haber muchos rumores en el colegio verdad?"

"Eso creo..." - y de pronto se le vinieron todos esos chismes de las chicas a su cabeza.

"Bueno entonces sabrás que por tradición familiar lo padres decidimos el futuro de nuestros hijos y ellos tienen que obedecer. Es tradición de la familia solo contraer matrimonio con los que consideremos de nuestro nivel o quizás hasta mejores que nosotros pero lamentablemente sabemos que no hay nadie mejor que nosotros... sin ofender"

_~"Un Uchiha solo se puede casar con un Uchiha"~_

_~"Se casan entre familiares..."~_

_~"Seguramente Hana ya esta comprometida con alguno de sus primos..."~_

"La tradición se ha llevado acabo de esa manera desde que se creo el clan pero siempre esta el hecho en que el padre tiene la última palabra" - y le alzo la ceja como para darle tiempo a pensar.

Se puso a pensar entonces.

¿Acaso tenia un mínimo de posibilidad con Hana?

Pero él solo quería su amistad. No quería obligarla a nada mas... ¿o si?

"Yo pienso que tu eres un buen chico y como diría mi esposa un buen partido como para cualquier chica. Supongo que eso también lo debes haber oído por ahí" - decidí interrumpir en sus pensamientos - "Si a ti de verdad te interesa mi hija yo no me negaría a que seamos familia en el futuro" - termino.

"¿Familia?"

La palabra familia siempre despertaba cierto sentimiento en él.

Iruka y Kakashi lo habían cuidado muy bien durante estos años pero ellos no eran su familia. La posibilidad de formar su propia familia era algo que quería lograr.

"Piénsalo Naruto. Es algo que me gustaría pero todo depende de lo que tu quieras. Quizás mi hija no es lo que te conviene, quizás si..."

"¿De verdad?"

"Yo no miento. No me opondría a una relación siempre y cuando se conozcan bien primero. Yo no quiero un matrimonio y después un divorcio por que no se pueden llevar bien. El divorcio no esta permitido en mi familia"

"Yo... aprecio mucho a su hija pero supongo por ahora solo quiero su amistad. No me malinterprete..."

"Entiendo. ¿Bueno ya es hora que regreses a tu casa no? ¿Quieres que mi chofer te lleve hasta tu casa?"

"No es necesario, gracias. Prefiero caminar" - necesitaba pensar y si llegaba a su casa no iba a poder hacerlo por que las preguntas iban a empezar. - "Cuando Hana regrese vendré a saludarla".

"Aquí te esperaremos".

Naruto salió de la casa de los Uchiha y a penas se cerro la puerta soltó un fuerte suspiro.

No estaba seguro si quería aceptar esa insinuación.

Estaba casi seguro de querer casarse en un futuro con ella y hacer una familia y todo lo demás pero no quería hacerlo si ella no estaba completamente enamorada de él. No quería llegar al punto de hacer que su papá la obligara a casarse con él.

Por el momento sería mejor aprovechar de su cercanía y entablar una amistad y poco a poco lograr que se muriera de amor por él.

Tendrían siete hijos, todos varones en edades casi seguidas así podrían jugar entre ellos y con él así como le hubiera gustado hacerlo con su papá. Todos irían al colegio y luego a la universidad. Tendrían enamoradas muy bonitas, se casarían y él tendría muchos nietos y entre todos trabajarían duro para agrandar la empresa. Al final del día él y Hana se reunirían en una mesa frente a la chimenea de la casa y comerían ramen hasta el final de sus días. Serían muy felices.

Sería una vida perfecta con la compañía perfecta.

Solo faltaba ver a Hana y entablar una sólida amistad que luego los pudiera llevar a enlazarse en una relación de codepencencia afectiva y luego a una unión matrimonial sería y duradera.

Pan comido.

"¡Naruto niichan!" - esa vocecita lo saco de su sueño perfecto y lo trajo al parque donde estaba caminando.

"¿Konohamaru como estas?" - intento preguntarle de manera paternal, si quería tener una familia numerosa tenía que empezar a practicar su lado paternal.

"¡Naruto niichan juguemos a la pelota! Mi abuelita vino conmigo pero como esta viejita me da miedo que se muera pateando la pelota. ¡Juega conmigo!" - le pidió con ojos llorosos, por supuesto no se iba a poder negar.

"¡Claro!" - y le sonrió.

Su abuelita lo saludo desde la banca donde estaba sentada dandole de comer a las palomas.

Comenzaron pateando un poco la pelota entre los dos, haciéndola rodar un poco y de cuando en cuando intentando algún tipo de pirueta como para impresionar al niño que no paraba de decirle lo asombroso que era.

Definitivamente iba a ser un padre a todo dar.

"¡Vamos a patear la pelota al arco! ¡Yo primero!" - cogió la pelota y se posicionó frente al arco.

"Esta bien" - Naruto miro su reloj, ya llevaban jugando como una media hora y no le había avisado a nadie donde estaba. Seguro Iruka ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar. Unos diez minutos más y le diría a Konohamaru que era todo por el día de hoy.

Caminó hacia el arco y espero el primer pelotazo pero la pelota no llego por que Konohamaru no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo llegar.

"Acércate un poco más para patear" - le aconsejo.

Konohamaru esta vez se puso más cerca y algo frustrado por que no lo había logrado antes intento patear la pelota con fuerza descontrolada.

La pelota no se movió ni un milímetro por que su pie se fue de lado.

Intento no reírse mordiendo su labio. Luego tomo aire y se acerco a el.

"Konohamaru, cuando patees concéntrate en el arco que tienes delante y no cierres los ojos" - se paro a su lado y a su nivel lo hizo mirar al arco. - "Ahora concéntrate. Mira al frente. retrocede un paso y toma fuerza..." - lo iba guiando y Konohamaru estaba siguiendo sus instrucciones paso a paso - "¡Ahora acércate y patea!"

Así lo hizo y esta vez la pelota salió volando, pasando por el arco sin red y directo a alguna parte del bosque.

"¡Wow!" - dijeron los dos a la vez.

"¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Gracias Naruto niichan!" - le agradeció saltando alrededor suyo de alegría.

"¡Muy bien Konohamaru! ¡Lo lograste!"

"¡Vamos a buscar mi pelota!" - Naruto miro su reloj de reojo, los diez minutos que se había prometido ya habían pasado pero no podía dejar que Konohamaru entrara solo al bosque a buscar su pelota y no creía capaz a su abuelita de acompañarlo. No le quedaba otra más que ir por la pelota él mismo.

"¡Ya vámonos Konohamaru!" - comenzó a llamarlo la ancianita. La comida que tenia para las palomas ya se había acabado y el cielo se estaba empezando a poner oscuro.

"Ve, yo busco tu pelota y si se hace muy oscuro te prometo encontrarla mañana" - le prometió.

Konohamaru le sonrió y se fue corriendo a la banca para ponerse su casaca y regresar a su casa con la abuelita.

Naruto suspiro resignado por que ya sabía que iba a recibir una llamada de atención apenas cruzara por el marco de la puerta pero tampoco podía regresar a su casa sin antes por lo menos intentar encontrar el balón.

Unos diez minutos más no iban a ser gran diferencia en la reprimenda así que decidió dar por lo menos una mirada por ahí cerca.

Cruzó el arco por donde había ido el balón y trato de seguir la trayectoria del balón.

Un niño de unos cinco seis años no podía haber pateado tan fuerte, no debía estar tan lejos.

Antes de que se acabara su tiempo encontró el balón detrás de unos arbustos junto a un árbol. Estaba un poco sucio por que había rodado por encima de un charco de lodo pero esa mancha era de un color extraño. Para ser lodo estaba un poco viscosa y el color no era como a tierra.

Paso sus dedos por encima de la suciedad impulsado una vez mas por su curiosidad. Se iba a maldecir si esa suciedad eran los deshechos de algún animal pero percibió un olor metálico. El conocía ese olor, era sangre. ¿Pero sangre de que? ¿o quien?

Lo mas probable seria un animal herido pero no oía a ningún animal quejarse cerca, a menos que el animal estuviera asustado o ya hubiera pasado a mejor vida. En el último caso iba a ser un poco asqueroso para el encontrar su cadáver. Quizás lo más recomendable era dejar de explorar y regresar a casa... ¿pero y si el animal estuviera vivo y al borde de la muerte?

Su conciencia le decía que tenía que encontrar al animal.

Empezó a hacer sonidos con su lengua tratando de llamar al animal herido pero sin éxito.

Dio un par de pasos más antes de darse por vencido y decidirse a regresar a casa.

Retrocedió tres pasos hasta que sintió que su pie estaba pisando algo relativamente pequeño y huesudo. Si el animal estaba vivo seguro lo acababa de matar.

Retrocedió un paso mas con los ojos cerrados y se agacho para ver lo que había pisado pero no lo quería ver así que empezó a tantear.

Lo que agarró lo asustó tanto que cayó sentado y retrocedió como pudo arrastrándose.

Comenzó a temblar con el corazón acelerado y paso las palmas de sus manos por su cara intentando convérsese de no haber tocado lo que él creía haber tocado. Se paró como pudo y salió corriendo y no paro hasta que llego a donde había estado jugando hace un rato dispuesto a agarrar su maleta y regresar a casa, cosa que debió haber hecho desde un principio.

Pero el remordimiento no lo dejo.

Pero no se atrevía a regresar solo. No, necesitaba ayuda y su casa no estaba tan lejos.

Corrió a casa casi sin respirar, con el corazón en la boca. Con los pulmones a punto de reventarle por falta de oxigeno y con la cara que le ardía por que hacía frío.

Cruzó la reja de entrada como un bólido. Atravesó el jardín pisando el césped y aplastando algunas cuantas flores en su loca carrera hasta que llego a la puerta de entrada. La abrió de golpe y agarró del brazo al primero que encontró.

Lo jalo del brazo sin hablar y sin responderle por que en ese momento no entendía bien las palabras del mayor.

Kakashi intentaba adivinar que le pasaba. Naruto tenia la piel teñida por un bronceado natural que en esos momentos lucía traslúcido como un fantasma. La única explicación que podía dar era que había visto un fantasma y eso en verdad no era una explicación lógica así que decidió seguirlo para ver que lo había alterado tanto que no podía hablar.

En todo el corto recorrido no encontraba nada fuera de lo común hasta que cruzaron el arco de una cancha de soccer. Entrar a una sección de arboles le trajo mala espina y cuando vio unos dedos huesudos detrás de un árbol se le helo la sangre también.

"¿E-esta vivo?" - le pregunto con angustia.

Respiro profundamente antes de acercarse a la mano.

Notó sangre en los alrededores lo que significaba que la imagen que se iba a encontrar no iba a ser la mas bonita.

Examinó la mano, que estaba helada. Era mas pequeña que su mano. Tenía pulso. Eso le daba ánimos como para buscar el resto del cuerpo que estaba como escondido entre algunas ramas.

Intentó jalarlo en la oscuridad fuera de aquel matorral donde estaba escondido sin escuchar quejas, eso significaba que aquel cuerpo estaba inconsciente.

De la pequeña y delgada mano salió un brazo delgado y un cuerpo maltratado por lo poco que podía ver. La noche y la falta de luz no lo ayudaban. Acercó sus dedos a su nariz y sintió esa débil respiración que le decía que todavía había esperanza.

Era un niño al parecer. De repente había sido asaltado y golpeado hasta dejarlo en ese estado. No sabía que otra explicación darle. Lo cargo entre sus brazos y lo pegó a su pecho para darle un poco de calor.

"Vamos a la casa, necesitamos que reaccione" - le dijo a Naruto que seguía sin hablar pero un poco más tranquilo al saber que no estaba muerto.

Vio que cogió un balón y fue por delante de él.

Cuando llegaron a la cancha de soccer decidieron acelerar el paso para llegar pronto a casa.

Con un poco mas de luz Kakashi se decidió ver un poco más a aquel pobre niño.

Pero cuando lo vio se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Estaba ensangrentado, su camiseta tenía algunos rasguños fuertes y no tenía pantalón puesto. Podía ver sus piernas golpeadas y con heridas, no tenía ni medias y mucho menos zapatos. Su rostro estaba prácticamente cubierto en barro con una líneas blanquecinas que bajaban de sus ojos. Había estado llorando seguro, esas eran marcas de lágrimas. Su cabello estaba cortado de manera desigual, habían unos mechones más largos que otros.

De pronto se dió cuenta que ya estaban en casa. Corrió hacia adentro mientras Naruto corría a llamar a Iruka.

A pesar que el niño estaba sucio tuvo el impulso de dejarlo sobre el sillón pero no podía. Lo más recomendable era darle un baño para limpiarle las heridas.

Entró al baño más cercano y dejo al niño sentado en el piso y recostado contra la pared mientras llenaba la tina con agua caliente.

El niño pareció removerse un poco y temblar pero más de eso no hizo.

Iruka y Naruto aparecieron entonces. Iruka con un maletín de primeros auxilios y dispuesto a entrar en acción.

La primera tarea era desvestirlo pero Iruka creyó conveniente en ese momento mandar a Naruto lejos. A pesar de protestas Naruto tuvo que esperar afuera y fue la mejor decisión. El no estaba preparado para lo que los dos mayores vieron, incluso ellos no lo creyeron posible.

La espalda del niño estaba prácticamente destrozada por los golpes y sus costillas estaban algo visibles.. Quien hubiera abusado así de él debía odiarlo.

Entre los dos lo metieron a la bañera y lavaron con cuidado su espalda intentando no abrir alguna de esas heridas. Sus piernas estaban en un estado similar, sus brazos llenos de marcas de golpes. Su cara era lo que no había sufrido mucho daño, solo un labio partido y un moretón en la mejilla derecha.

Lo sacaron el agua y envuelto en una toalla lo llevaron cargado hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la casa. Iruka fue corriendo a buscar algo de ropa en los cajones de Naruto mientras que Kakashi a puerta cerrada intentaba desinfectar las herida de la espalda.

De cuando en cuando el niño se movía incomodo y gimoteaba por el dolor.

"Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien" - le decía.

Le vendaron la espalda y le pusieron una ropa de dormir que Naruto había dejado de usar.

"Deberíamos intentar de que coma algo..." - dijo Iruka - "Esa fiebre que tiene me preocupa".

"La gente es cruel..." - dijo como un comentario evaluando en su cabeza todo lo acontecido.

"¿Naruto lo reconoció?" - le pregunto Iruka

"No creo, si lo hubiera hecho no estaría respetando esto ahora. Aún así todo esto lo ha chocado. Deberías ir a verlo..."

"¿Debería decirle quien es?"

"No, si lo haces será peor, aunque de todas maneras se va a enterar. Mejor espera hasta mañana"

Iruka salió de la habitación y se fue a ver a Naruto mientras que Kakashi se sentó al lado del niño.

Estaba moviéndose un poco mientras se le caían las lágrimas.

"La gente es muy cruel..." - repitió.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Iruka se quedo parado fuera de la habitación de Naruto un rato pensando como iba a abordar el tema.

Una vez tuvo todo sus ideas claras entró pero Naruto lo abordó al instante saltando como un resorte desde su cama hasta donde el estaba.

"¿Como esta? ¿Esta bien?" - Estaba temblando, nunca lo había visto así. Pero si perdía el hilo de lo que le iba a decir podía tener un caso contrario.

"El esta un poco cansado y con fiebre así que será mejor dejarlo descansar..."

"¿Pero por que estaba sangrando? Yo vi sangre en su ropa y..."

"Bueno tiene varias heridas, no sabemos que le paso pero por el momento esta bien, hay que esperar hasta mañana..." - pero se quedo mirándolo profundamente.

"Iruka, tu sabes algo mas y no me lo quieres decir... ¿que me estas ocultando?"

"Yo no te oculto nada. Y yo no estoy aquí para discutir nada contigo sino para informarte acerca de... del chico que esta descansando en estos momentos" - pensó en retirarse en ese momento pero no podía. - "¿Naruto, por que te demoraste en llegar a casa? ¿Que paso?"

Naruto volvió a su estado anterior y asustado. Se veía que intentaba arreglar sus pensamientos y serenarse antes de hablar.

"Es verdad que fui a la casa de los Uchiha pero salí de ahí relativamente temprano. Me entretuve jugando con un niño que vive cerca de aquí pero tuve que ir a buscar su balón y ahí fue donde lo encontré" - se detuvo como reviviendo lo pasado en su cabeza - "Iba a regresarme a casa sin buscar el balón pero algo me dijo que tenia que ir. Nunca pensé en encontrarme con él. Al principio pensé que era un animal herido y cuando pise su mano supuse que lo había matado pero... pero era una mano... entonces pensé que era un cadáver por que no hizo ningún tipo de ruido y me regrese acá a la casa corriendo. Tuve miedo. No sabia que hacer..."

"Hiciste bien en venir a casa. Felizmente Kakashi te hizo caso y fue contigo hasta allá. Estoy seguro que entre los dos le han salvado la vida" - le dijo mientras que lo abrazaba. Naruto hundió su cabeza en su pecho y se frotaba la cara queriendo borrar las imágenes. Seguía siendo un niño. Pero si veía a su amigo mañana con todas esas heridas su niño interior podría desaparecer.

Tarde o temprano se tenía que dar cuenta que en el mundo habían personas buenas y malas. Gente caritativa y gente cruel y perversa.

Por que solo un desgraciado podía hacerle eso a un niño.

Quizás esta experiencia lo iba a madurar.

No podía seguir viviendo y pensando en que todo es fácil.

"Necesito que duermas y descanses por que mañana tienes clases en el colegio..."

"No quiero ir, quiero quedarme con él y preguntarle que le paso..."

"¡Eso si que no Naruto! Tu nos fastidiaste por un buen tiempo para que te inscribiéramos en el colegio así que tienes que asistir mañana. Es tu responsabilidad ahora" - lo miro severamente para que recordara el compromiso.

"Esta bien pero quiero verlo antes de irme. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos que esta bien..."

"Tu no estas aquí para poner las reglas del juego. Mañana te levantas y te vas al colegio. ¡Deja al pobre niño descansar en paz!"

"¡Pero quiero verlo! Aunque sea de la puerta... un poquito nomas..."

"No. No y no" - La faceta de niño bueno había acabado y ahora se iba a poner a tramitar algún tipo de licencia.

"¿Por que no?"

"Por que no. Tu no te vas a conformar con mirarlo desde la puerta, te conozco. Además, y solo para que lo sepas, entre Kakashi y yo lo vamos a cuidar durante la noche. Ni se te ocurra abrir esa puerta para dar una ojeada por que soy capaz de castigarte si lo haces"

"Iruka, entre los dos sabemos que eres incapaz de castigarme por que me quieres mucho" - chantaje moral pero dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

"Tienes razón, no podría castigarte. Pero si puedo decir cosas vergonzosas de tu niñez frente a tu querida Hana, y tu sabes que para avergonzarte nadie me gana"

Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos con sus manos en la cara y con una expresión de horror.

"Estas advertido" - le dijo por ultima vez antes de salir de su habitación.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

La fiebre no bajaba, al contrario parecía que iba en aumento.

Era una contradicción que su cara estuviera ardiendo y sus manos estuvieran heladas.

Curarlo les había costado todos los vendajes del maletín de primeros auxilios de Iruka y mas de diez suspiros ahogados cada vez que veían las heridas de su cuerpo.

Este chico cuando despertara tenia varias preguntas que contestar empezando por decirles como había terminado medio muerto en la calle y quien había sido el monstruo que lo había golpeado sin piedad.

Pero no solo les preocupaba la fiebre y los golpes. Este niño tenia una seria desnutrición. Era un saco de huesos. Su anemia era alta, no parecía tener un solo glóbulo rojo vivo. Sus defensas debían estar demasiado bajas y su cuerpo seguro estaba tratando de reponerse de algún modo.

"¿Como va?" - no se dio cuenta en que momento entro Iruka a la habitación pero agradecía al cielo que fuera él y no Naruto. No podía perder la concentración en ningún momento.

"No creo que tan bien. Su fiebre va en aumento..."

"Quizás sea mejor llamar a Tsunade de una vez. No sabemos cuanto tiempo ha estado en la calle y quizás esa fiebre se deba a algo mas"

"Tienes razón. Puedes llamarla y cuando venga dile que no haga ruido. Dile que hay un pájaro revoltoso en el alambre"

"Por Naruto no te preocupes. Ya lo mande a dormir" - pero Kakashi le levanto la ceja dejándole ver que no creía eso. - "Se que es difícil de creer pero ya lo mande a dormir y le dije que si se aparecía por aquí iba a contar historias vergonzosas de el frente a su querida Hana. Créeme, lo va a pensar dos veces antes de aparecerse por aquí".

Iruka estaba seguro de que eso lo iba a contener pero Kakashi no estaba seguro. _"Hecha la ley, hecha la trampa"_ eso era lo que decían. No había manera en la que Naruto se diera por vencido y menos aun sin tratar. Podía ser que estuviera en su cuarto tranquilo pero su mente debía estar pensando miles de cosas. Pero no era urgente preocuparse por eso, en ese momento tenían que llamar a Tsunade.

Por otro lado Tsunade también era otra historia. Casada con Jirayra, eran los dos únicos parientes vivos que tenia Naruto.

Siempre estaban presentes cuando se les necesitaba pero por sus vidas un tanto fuera de lo común por no decir inclinados al vicio, habían preferido que tanto él como Iruka cuidaran de su nieto.

Dejo a Sasuke con Iruka y cogió el teléfono para hacer la llamada.

Tomo aire mientras la llamada esperaba ser atendida. Llamándola habían tres opciones. O contestaba Jirayra y se ponía a hablar de sus perversiones o contestaba la misma Tsunade. Consiente o borracha.

_"¿Ahhh?"_ - contesto al otro lado en lo que parecía mas un gruñido que un saludo.

"¿Tsunade? Habla Kakashi"

_"¿Que quieres? ¡Y que sea rápido por que en dos turnos mas me toca jugar los dados!"_

Otro problema además del alcoholismo era su afición por los juegos. Le encantaban las apuestas y a veces perdía mas de lo que había llevado en los ún les conto Jirayra había habido una ocasión en la que perdió su ropa interior.

"Necesitamos de tus conocimientos médicos..."

_"¿Naruto esta bien?"_ - pregunto preocupada.

"El esta bien"

_"¿Entonces es Iruka?"_

"No"

_"¿Tu?"_

"No"

_"¡No me interesa!" _- y colgó la llamada

Sintió una vena palpitarle en la cabeza. Además de estar ebria debía estar perdiendo su apuesta en ese momento además de juramento como medico.

Volvió a marcar el numero pero la llamada se corto.

Volvió a llamar.

_"¡Que demonios quieres Kakashi! ¡No te das cuenta que estoy ocupada!"_

"No es Naruto pero tiene que ver con él".

_"¡No te entiendo y explícate rápido!"_ - le grito al oído.

"Es largo de explicar pero si no vienes a ayudarnos es probable que este deprimido el resto de su vida"

_"Esta bien... no estoy muy lejos de la casa voy para allá" _- y colgó el teléfono.

A pesar de todo Tsunade tenia buen corazón. A veces se dejaba llevar por sus intereses personales pero si se le decía que era por Naruto volvía en si.

"¿Ya viene?" - le pregunto Iruka preocupado.

"Si, pero sera mejor que la espere en la entrada de la casa por que sino va a entrar haciendo escándalo"

Salió de la habitación y bajo en silencio hasta el recibidor. No salió. Se quedo parado junto a la puerta por lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que vio las luces de un carro entrar a la propiedad.

La había hecho manejar hasta su casa olvidando que seguía ebria. Su carro avanzo como una serpiente mareada hasta que por fin se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Bajo del carro tambaleándose y acomodándose el abrigo. Le faltaba un zapato de tacón y tenia cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Me puedes explicar...!" - rápidamente le tapo la boca para evitar mas palabrerías.

"Te explico adentro pero necesito que estés en tus cinco sentidos y entres en silencio. No queremos que Naruto este dando vueltas alrededor de nosotros"

Lo miro con cara de no entender nada pero se mordió la lengua para no preguntar. Tanto teatro le hacia pensar que la cosa era seria.

Se dio un par de palmadas en la cara y se arreglo el saco antes de entrar a la casa.

Dejo su único zapato en el recibidor y siguiendo las instrucciones que le habían dado subió de puntitas las escaleras agarrándose del pasamanos y apoyándose en Kakashi. Las copas aun no habían abandonado su cabeza.

Llegaron al cuarto en cuestión a paso ligero y antes de entrar esperaron a que Naruto no asomara la cabeza y no lo hizo, no tenia por que hacerlo por que ya había oído el escandalo y adivinando los movimientos que iban a tomar se decidió a cambiar de habitación a una mas cercana. Quizás no iba a poder ver gran cosa pero si podría escuchar.

La mala noticia para el fue que ninguno de los adultos en cuestión pronuncio palabra hasta que entraron a la misteriosa habitación.

Rápidamente corrió y pego su oreja contra la puerta esperando escuchar algo.

**xoxoxoxox**

Al otro lado de la puerta también tenían una idea preventiva y antes de que se hicieran las preguntas Kakashi puso algo de música en su celular y la dejo al lado de la puerta.

"¿Y eso?" - pregunto Tsunade pero en el fondo ya sabia el motivo.

"Tsunade me alegra que este aquí, es necesario que nos ayude..." - comenzó Iruka pero ella lo silencio de un empujón y se acerco a la cama.

"¿Que demonios le ha pasado a este niño?"

Sasuke estaba respirando con mas dificultad y agitadamente.

"A eso iba Tsunade. Lo hemos encontrado inconsciente en el parque, la verdad fue Naruto quien lo encontró. Los detalles te los contaremos después pero como veras necesita ayuda medica urgente"

"Ya veo..." - se sentó a su lado y le tomo el pulso. Toco su frente para comprobar la fiebre, su sudor, sus manos heladas. Pego su oreja al pecho de Sasuke no sin antes espantarse de su aspecto cadavérico y las heridas de su cuerpo.

"Tenemos que llevarlo a mi consultorio. No puedo hacer nada por el acá" - sentencio mientras se ponía de pie - "Necesitamos irnos ya y quiero que me expliquen con detalle todo".

Kakashi e Iruka se miraron y en silencioso pero mutuo acuerdo decidieron.

"Yo voy contigo a tu consultorio e Iruka se quedara en casa. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que ese niño vaya al colegio mañana"

"¡Esta bien, lo que sea pero rápido!"

Kakashi se acerco para cargarlo. Iruka le puso una casaca gruesa para evitar que se resfriara mas y luego lo tapo como una frazada.

Tsunade bajo primero y abrió la puerta del carro.

Kakashi lo recostó en el asiento trasero del vehículo y Tsunade se sentó junto a el. Luego el tomo las llaves por que no iba a dejar que ella condujera, no después de como la había visto llegar.

* * *

**AN**

Bueno eso fue todo por el momento. Les gusto?

Es muy posible que existan faltas de ortografia perdonenme eso a mi y a la computadora inepta que tengo.

Me hubiera gustado hacerlo un poco mas largo pero tan largo va a parecer la historia sin fin. Pero a pesar que esta mas largo que los anteriores creo que esta ligerito pero con algunas luces.

Espero comentarios bueno y malos. Criticas constructivas y destructivas, todo sea para mejorar.

Acepto ideas y sugerencias.


End file.
